Maraudeurs contre Griffesec
by acetylcholine
Summary: 1971 à 1978 Poudlard héberge les Maraudeurs,une petite bande de farceurs! Apparait alors un certain Griffesec, dont l'identité reste à déterminer, qui décide de rendre blague pour blague!
1. Povrebine et Apollon

Rien ne m'appartient tout est à la meurtrière des Maraudeurs et de Lily : JKR

Première fic donc n'hésitez pas à faire des review pour me donner votre avis! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chap 1 : Povrebine et Apollon**

Le silence inamical et informel régnant dans le train reliant Newcastle à Londres, en ce 1er septembre 1971, avait fini par décourager toute chaleur humaine d'irradier en son sein. Les usagers semblaient accaparés par des tâches stériles, destinées à les occuper durant le trajet, leur permettant ainsi d'ignorer la présence des autres représentants de leur espèce. Cette ambiance apathique s'alourdissait au fur et à mesure que le convoi s'approchait de la capitale, rendant la destination moins attrayante que la festive et joviale ville du Nord-ouest d'où ils venaient.

Cette affligeante impression, bien entendu subjective, était fortement influencée par le souvenir chagrinant d'un au revoir fraternel, hostile et blessant, qui ne cessait de s'imposer à l'esprit d'une gamine de 11 ans et demi. Comment, pourrait-on se demander, une relation aussi intime que le partage du même sang et de la même famille puisse être dégradée, au point que l'un des deux protagoniste en vienne à qualifier l'autre de 'monstre' ?

Lily Evans était certes différente des autres enfants qui peuplaient en masse les cours des écoles mais pas de manière aussi péjorative. Depuis que Séverus lui avait apprit sa condition de sorcière un an auparavant, Lily avait passé plus de temps en compagnie du garçonnet, découvrant par son biais le futur monde auquel elle était destinée. Une forte amitié avait naquit du partage de ce secret, au grand damne de sa sœur, Pétunia, qui enviait autant les aptitudes magiques de sa cadette que la présence de Séverus la répugnait.

Il n'était malheureusement pas nouveau que la jalousie de l'ainée des Evans se manifeste aussi abruptement : celle-ci ne supportait pas le 'partage' de l'amour parental inconditionnel pour leur progéniture et toute attention faite à Lily devait lui être retourné d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'histoire se résolvait souvent par l'achat d'une babiole ou de quelques compliments afin que la demeure Evans retrouve son calme banlieusard. Lily s'amusait souvent à penser que si un jour quelqu'un lui offrirait une serpillère, Pétunia en aurait voulu une aussi ! Cependant, dans ce cas précis, aucun compromis ne pourrait être fait en sa faveur : celle-ci n'avait, ni n'aurait jamais, l'opportunité d'apprendre la sorcellerie et rien de ce que pouvais faire ou dire Mr et Mrs Evans ne calmerai sa convoitise dans ce domaine. Ainsi, depuis la réception de cette fameuse lettre, tant attendu par Lily, l'invitant à étudier à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, les ignominies de la part de Pétunia s'étaient amplifiées au point d'être à la limite du supportable.

Toutefois, l'amour de Lily pour sa sœur n'était pas pour autant affaiblit et cette dernière espérait sincèrement qu'un jour cette rivalité cesserait et qu'elles se rapprocheraient de nouveau, unies sous la bannière familiale. Voilà pourquoi l'au revoir si vipérin avait assombris et lésé le cœur de la gamine si enjouée de son départ vers le monde magique.

Dans ce train, dont l'ambiance si calme et morose ne cessait d'obscurcir les esprits, se trouvait bien entendu Lily accompagnée de sa mère et accessoirement de son meilleur ami, Séverus, puisque ce dernier partait aussi étudier à Poudlard.

Le garçon n'avait pas ce qu'on appellerait une enfance heureuse : ses parents, une sorcière et un moldu, ne cessaient jamais leur violentes disputes et ne faisaient attention à leur fils que pour prendre celui-ci à témoin. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir le petit Rogue traîner dans son quartier jusqu'à pas d'heure, évitant par là de rentrer dans sa demeure conflictuelle. Sachant cela, Lily éprouvait une forte compassion pour Séverus et faisait son possible pour qu'il passe le plus de temps possible au sein de sa famille, ceci afin de recevoir le peu d'amour qu'un enfant mérite.

Mrs Evans, étant maitresse d'école avait prit en main l'éducation du garçon, qui a 10 ans ne savait ni lire ni écrire correctement, et s'évertuait à combattre la malpropreté, dans lequel il avait été élevé, en lui achetant des vêtements a sa taille et lui inculquant quelques notions d'hygiène. Mr Evans quant à lui, lorsqu'il rentrait de l'usine, prenait le temps de jouer en compagnie des deux enfants à différents sports ou jeux de sociétés et s'amusait à taquiner la timidité de Séverus en faisant de longs monologues sur les qualités indéniables du jeune homme.

Ce dernier avait dans le cœur de Lily tant la place de frère que celle de meilleur ami, et elle remerciait chaque jour le Seigneur d'avoir placé Séverus sur son chemin ainsi que d'avoir des parents si altruiste et aimant. Car s'il y a bien une particularité indéniable chez les Evans, c'était la fervente passion à aider leur prochain malgré leur faible revenu et leur situation sociale précaire. Eduqué dans le respect de la religion, le dimanche était le jour consacré à Dieu, donc a la messe et la confession, ainsi qu'aux œuvres caritatives de la paroisse où chaque Evans se devait de participer.

Mr Charles Evans avait une vision très humaine de la religion et compatissait aux malheurs de tous. Souvent, on le décrivait comme naïf vis-à-vis de ses convictions qui le poussaient sincèrement à croire que tout Homme, quel que soit le mal qu'il ait put faire, avait le droit au pardon céleste s'il admettait ses fautes et essayait de réparer toute douleur engendrée par malveillance (volontaire ou non). Son apparence physique remémorait d'ailleurs cette personnalité si rare.

D'aspect général, Mr Evans n'était pas des plus séduisant cependant une grâce indéniable l'habitait, remarquable tant dans son apparence que dans son maintien ou sa démarche. Légèrement grassouillet, renforçant par cela la chaleur humaine émanant de lui, il était de ces Hommes qui vous laissent abasourdi, larmes au bord des yeux, par leurs bienveillances évidentes. Son visage, rond aux pommettes hautes et rebondies, ainsi que son abondante chevelure dorée, d'où saillaient de part et d'autre quelques boucles, rappelaient sans équivoque la physionomie enfantine commune, contestée par la seule présence de ses rides d'expressions. Enfin, encadrant un nez légèrement épaté, ses prunelles d'un gris-vert au reflet irisé arboraient à chaque instant une douce confiance rassurante.

Mrs Rose Evans quant à elle était plus réaliste. Pétrie de bonnes intentions, il lui était inconcevable de ne pas tendre une main amicale à qui désirait de l'aide, néanmoins, elle savait pertinemment bien cerner les gens et détestait par-dessus tout qu'on abuse de sa gentillesse ou de celle de son mari. Femme dynamique, elle aimait entreprendre et organiser diverses activités pour sa paroisse, son quartier ou encore ses élèves, l'amenant inéluctablement à fréquenter ces mères-commères qui à longueur de temps balbutiait des racontars. Bien qu'elle écoutait ces derniers d'une oreille attentive, amusée par l'imagination de leurs propagatrices à leur donner une dimension véridique, jamais une seule parole médisante ou un seul de ces ragots ne passait les lèvres de Rose, et ceci même dans l'intimité du ménage.

Cette intégrité et son honnêteté d'esprit se diffusait d'ailleurs à travers sa démarche et son maintien, lui donnant ainsi une prestance hors du commun avisant tout en chacun de se comporter convenablement en sa présence. Démesurément grande et mince, Mrs Evans était toujours élégamment vêtue d'un tailleur ornementé, sur le coté gauche de la veste, d'une broche représentant 3 fleurs entremêlées, unique objet de valeur en sa possession. Son faciès décharné, agrémenté d'un long nez droit, de petits yeux bleu-sombre scintillant d'espièglerie, ainsi que son interminable cou, la faisait fortement ressembler à une corneille. Malgré cela, lorsqu'un affectueux sourire étirait ses fines lèvres, révélant ainsi des rides associées qu'au bonheur, son visage s'illuminait de bonté poussant son destinataire à l'aimer que davantage. Pour finir, d'épais cheveux châtains, constamment retenu par une barrette en une queue soignée et dégageant une agréable odeur fleurit, renforçaient la féminité de Rose Evans.

Au départ, la lettre de l'école de magie avait fortement étonné les parents de Lily et c'était sceptiquement, et à cause des suppliques de la cadette, qu'ils s'étaient rendus, deux semaines plus tôt, dans un bar crasseux de la capitale comme indiqué sur la missive. Là bas un fonctionnaire, du service de renseignement des moldu, leur avait fait alors un exposé rapide des capacités extraordinaires de leur progéniture et les avait entraînés dans ce « chemin de traverse » pour acquérir les fournitures scolaires nécessaires. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser de personnes si impliqué religieusement, cette petite immersion dans le monde magique avait beaucoup plût aux parents de Lily et ils étaient rentrés chez eux conquis. Depuis lors, ils ne cessaient de questionner leur cadette et Séverus afin d'en savoir un peu plus. Le garçon n'était pas très loquace sur le sujet, leur faisant élégamment comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas à en savoir plus que nécessaire, mais Lily essayait de combler leur interrogations du mieux qu'elle pouvait suivant le peu de choses qu'elle savait.

En ce en ce 1er septembre 1971 donc, ce train reliant Newcastle a Londres avait ainsi pour dessein de rapprocher Lily et Séverus de leur destin fantastique qui commencerait à la gare de King's Cross avec le départ du Poudlard express. Bien certainement, comme il était inconcevable que deux enfants de 11 ans traversent le pays seul, Rose avait décidé de faire l'aller-retour dans la journée afin de s'assurer que tout se passe correctement.

* * *

Un long soupir exaspéré ressuscita l'esprit de Lily à l'instant présent. Assis en face d'elle Séverus était agrippé à son siège et balançait mécontent ses jambes dans le vide, une lueur enragée dans les yeux. Le visage renfrogné, accentuant par cela son nez excessivement busqué, il semblait en plein débat psychologique très certainement à l'origine dudit soupir.

« HEY ! Tu fais quoi là ? Tu bottes les fesses des acariens ? », l'interpella Lily d'un ton ironique.

Le garçon tressaillit sur son siège stoppant net son mouvement de jambe et plongea son regard dans le sien, l'étonnement remplaçant la colère. Ces longs silences glacials dans lequel s'enfermait parfois son ami, ressassant sans cesses de sombres pensées propres à lui, mettaient Lily mal à l'aise. Mais c'était toujours avec humour qu'elle le rappelait à la réalité et ces petites boutades semblaient à chaque fois apaiser Séverus.

« - Non … je réfléchissais c'est tout ! se renfrogna-il

- Et quelles pensées peuvent bien te rendre de si bonne compagnie ?

- Je … je repensais à … à ta Povrebine de sœur…. Elle n'est vraiment pas croyable !!! grommela Séverus entre ses dents

- Mhmmm...», concéda Lily, étonnée que son ami ait lui aussi passé son voyage à ruminer ce sujet.

La première fois qu'elle avait entendu le sobriquet de Pétunia, elle s'était longuement questionnée sur le sens de celui-ci et avait conclu que, dans les expressions populaires sorcières, ce mot devait certainement signifier 'gourde' ou encore 'bécasse'. Tel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, feuilletant son manuel de soins aux créatures magiques récemment acquis, elle tomba sur la définition de ladite bestiole et se félicita de la véracité de son emploi pour définir le comportement de sa sœur.

'_Irritantes petites créatures natives de Russie. Elles aiment suivre les gens, leur insufflant un sentiment de désespoir jusqu'à ce que la personne s'effondre, moment où elles essayent de la dévorer. Le Povrebine a un corps velu mais il se dissimule en s'accroupissant par terre pour qu'on le confonde avec un caillou inoffensif._

_Les Animaux Fantastiques__ de Newt Scamander'_

Lily connaissait la définition par cœur pour l'avoir tant et tant relut lorsqu'elle était en colère contre Pétunia. D'un autre côté il n'était pas très difficile pour la gamine de retenir des informations. En effet, très jeune, ses professeurs ainsi que ses parents avaient notés chez elle des aptitudes remarquables de mémorisation. Après quelques entretiens avec la psychologue scolaire, cette dernière avait conclu que l'enfant possédait une mémoire eidétique : c'est-à-dire qu'elle détenait la faculté de se souvenir d'une grande quantité d'images, de sons, ou d'objets dans leurs moindres détails.

Ce don facilitait grandement la vie de Lily ! Elle n'était pas des plus studieuses, à vrai dire elle détestait même devoir étudier, et préférait largement les attraits des jeux sportifs ou des petits plaisirs de la vie comme dormir. Cependant, au grand déplaisir de ces raseurs dont l'unique ambition est d'être les premiers de classe, c'était elle qui raflait à chaque fois la place sans difficulté. Malheureusement pour Lily, cela allait être une toute autre affaire à Poudlard car la pratique y avait beaucoup d'importance et l'angoisse nouvelle d'y être un cancre s'immisçait peu à peu en elle.[

Lorsque sa mère prit à son tour la parole, une légère culpabilité pointa son nez dans le cœur de Lily qui regretta d'avoir laissé Sév ' parlé ainsi de Pétunia devant sa génitrice :

« - De quoi parlez-vous les enfants ? Séverus peux-tu me dire ce qu'a bien pu faire Pétunia pour que tu l'appelle une … une … une 'quoi' déjà ?

- …

-…

- Et bien vous étiez plus loquace il y a quelques minutes !

- C'est vraiment rien maman, avança Lily dans un sourire énigmatique, Séverus me rappelait simplement que le petit Poucet aurait été en plus grand danger s'il avait semé des petites Pétunia sur son passage !

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle incrédule

- En effet c'est très vorace les petites Pétunia Mrs Evans, renchérit Séverus de sa voix morne

-… »

Un petit rire mélodieux secoua Rose Evans qui, dans un hochement de tête déclara : « Vous êtes vraiment deux petits charlatans! ». Puis, semblant tout à coup comprendre l'origine de tant de morosité depuis le début du voyage, son rire s'éteignit. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Lily et ajouta d'un ton désolé :

« Ta sœur t'aime beaucoup Lily, elle ne sait simplement pas comment l'exprimer en ce moment. C'est le rêve de tout enfant de vivre des aventures fantastiques mais là où cela restera chimère pour elle, pour toi ce sera ta réalité ! Il est normal qu'elle soit un peu jalouse de la chance qui t'est donné de pouvoir découvrir un autre univers que celui dans lequel tu as vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ne te chagrine pas pour autant de son comportement… Le temps guérira sa peine et elle trouvera d'autres centres d'intérêt …

- J'espère vraiment que cela passera, gémit Lily tout en se remémorant les phrases assassines de son ainée.

- Réjouie-toi de cette opportunité qui t'a été donné ! Tu devrais sautiller sur ton siège à n'en plus finir, ma chérie, car c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour ! Tu n'as pas cessé de nous le rabâcher depuis deux semaines que rien au monde ne te gâcherait cette journée … et bien met ceci en application !

- C'est vrai… Oh! Séverus !, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant sursauter ce dernier, Tu sais comment on se rend sur la voie hein ? Parce que la dernière fois on a demandé à un contrôleur pour savoir et il nous a rit au nez en ajoutant que ceux du Nord avaient un humour très particulier … un vrai londoniens celui là ! Ils sont tellement suffisants avec leur accent académique nasillard !

- Bien sûr que je sais !, siffla le garçon vexé par la question, après tout il était bien plus sorcier qu'elle, Il suffit de …»

Mais son explication fut abrégé par la voix atone du conducteur, hurlant des haut-parleurs grésillant et annonçant l'arrivé imminente du convoi dans la gare de Londres :

« Nous arrivons à la gare de King's Cross, Londres ! King's Cross terminus tout le monde descend ! Veuillez attendre l'immobilisation totale du train avant de vous lever s'il-vous-plait. Merci. Toute l'équipe des chemins de fer britanniques vous remercie de votre confiance et vous souhaite une agréable journée. »

La voiture s'ébranla violement, changeant de rail afin de rejoindre le quai d'arrivé qui lui était attribué, et fit tomber les éternels pressés qui s'étaient déjà attelés à prendre leurs bagages. Dans un tintamarre pas possible, un jeune homme trébucha aux pieds de Mrs Evans et se releva douloureusement. Se massant péniblement les genoux, il commença à bredouiller des excuses à Rose mais, sous le regard sévère de celle-ci, il se rigidifia, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges de honte.

« C'est bien pour cela que l'on demande aux voyageurs d'attendre l'arrêt du train pour se déplacer jeune homme, claqua la voix de Mrs Evans. A moins que vous n'ayez dans l'idée de sauter en marche, vous précipiter ne vous apportera rien. Asseyez-vous maintenant ! »

Le garçon, âgé d'environ 14 ans, déglutit rudement sous les remontrances publiques et prit place prestement auprès de Lily, le regard baissé, un murmure d'excuse aux lèvres. Il ramena sur ses genoux le gros sac de toile qu'il avait réussit à extirper du porte bagage et se mit à tapoter nerveusement l'écusson cousu dessus. Attiré par ce détail, Lily se rapprocha de lui et, intriguée, écarta la main de l'inconnu afin de détailler le petit blason de tissus. Le garçon eut un sursaut de part ce contact inattendu mais se laissa faire pensant certainement que c'était là une lubie d'enfant. D'une voix lointaine, elle entendit les gronderies de sa mère concernant son impolitesse et, toutefois, n'en n'eut que faire lorsqu'elle reconnu le symbole familier. Ses doigts se mirent à parcourir lentement le relief de l'emblème représentant un aigle fier, aux ailes déployées et aux serres dressées, sur un fond bleu et argent tandis qu'elle rassemblait ses pensées.

« Tu es un Serdaigle ! », s'exclama-t-elle dans un souffle, relevant brusquement la tête et plongeant son regard émeraude dans les prunelles anisées du jeune inconnu. Son cœur s'affola, l'étourdissant momentanément, et son esprit ne cessa de s'ébahir de la proximité de ce senior, qui à présent l'intimidait. Tandis qu'elle détaillait enfin l'adolescent depuis son intervention, elle ne pu réprimer la rougeur qui s'installa peu à peu sur ses joues.

'_Il est vraiment beau ce mec, y'a une section top-modèle à Poudlard ou quoi ?!'_ pensa-t-elle

Très séduisant et de belle prestance, le jeune homme aurait pu être, selon elle, l'incarnation du dieu Apollon : à la fois invitation à la luxure mais aussi à l'émerveillement. Il avait de magnifiques yeux limpides, pétillant d'une joie de vivre sans égal et affermis plaisamment par une arcade sourcilière légèrement saillante. Ses lèvres pleines accueillaient merveilleusement bien son sourire enjôleur, toutefois légèrement asymétrique comme pour rappeler à ceux qui le contemplaient sa réalité. Son nez était indescriptiblement parfait, ni trop long, ni trop court. Enfin, de magnifiques cheveux mordorés, coupés courts dans la nuque et plus longs sur le dessus de sa tête, illuminaient son teint renforçant son allure angélique.

« - En effet ! La maison des perspicaces, un peu comme toi !, répondit-il amusé, Ravi de faire ta connaissance petite reine.

- Petite reine ????

- Et bien si l'on se prénomme Lily, la fleur des rois, alors on ne peut être qu'une reine… tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne suis pas attardée tu sais ! s'insurgea Lily soutenue par un léger ricanement de Séverus

- Lily ! la réprimanda Rose

- Je ne me moquais pas de toi ! … En tout cas tu as définitivement du caractère … Je me demande bien dans quelle maison tu vas être envoyée ! J'espère que ce sera Serdaigle, nous serions très fiers d'avoir une jeune fille aussi dégourdie que toi parmi nous.

- Merci, opina la gamine flattée qu'un aussi bel inconnu lui fasse un compliment, Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Oh ! Désolé ! Je m'appelle Edward Sheperd, je viens du Tyneside près de la mer du Nord, et j'entre en 4e année à Poudlard, confessa t-il penaud

- Lily Evans et ma mère : Rose Evans. Voici Séverus Rogue, il va lui aussi entrer en 1ère année. On habite la banlieue Est de Newcastle dans le quartier de Westerhope.

- Ca va faire du bien d'entendre un peu plus l'accent chantant et le parlé rapide du Tyne and Wear résonner dans Poudlard! J'avoue que je me sentais un peu triste d'être le seul à brandir fièrement mon patois régional.

- Et bien, il est hors de question pour moi de parler autrement ! Chaque fois que j'essaie de modérer mon débit de parole et de prononcer les voyelles correctement, j'ai l'impression de m'adresser à des demeurés ! », lui chuchota Lily à l'oreille afin d'éviter les remontrances maternelles.

Edward ria franchement amusé par cette petite boutade et fit un petit clin d'œil complice à la gamine. Réalisant soudainement que le train était assurément arrêté et déversait rapidement son flot de voyageur sur le quai, il se releva élégamment, souri à Mrs Evans et suggéra poliment :

« - Maintenant que les présentations ont été faites, peut être me permettriez-vous de vous conduire à la voie 9 ¾ pour m'excuser de mon impolitesse de tout à l'heure?

- Pas la peine … on sait très bien comment s'y rendre, grommela Séverus entre ses dents

- Séverus ! », gronda Mrs Evans, lui faisant de gros yeux avant de s'adresser à Edward, un sourire désolé aux lèvres :

« Nous serions soulagés de vous avoir pour guide ! Notre dernière tentative d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux quai 9 ¾ s'étant malheureusement soldé par un échec, nous ignorons totalement où nous devons exactement aller… »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et ajouta pressement : « Etant donné qu'il est déjà 10h30 et que votre correspondance part à 11h précise, nous devrions peut être nous dépêcher de sortir d'ici et bénéficier de vos connaissances ! »

Le jeune Sheperd acquiesça et entreprit de descendre les lourdes valises du porte bagage. Sans un mot Séverus prit ses affaires et, chargé comme une mule, traina celles-ci vers l'extérieur bougonnant dans sa barbe. Arquant le sourcil de surprise, Lily suivit des yeux son ami.

'_Quelle mouche a bien pu le piquer ?! Il pourrait être plus enjoué quand même !'_ se dit-elle.

Songeuse, elle amorça un mouvement pour prendre sa lourde malle tandis que sa mère se chargeait de la boite de son chaton et suivait Séverus. Mais son geste fut interrompue par le contact d'une main douce, chaude et virile contre la sienne.

'_Virile ?'_

Tournant la tête vers le propriétaire de cette partie anatomique, elle croisa de nouveau le regard anisé du jeune homme, qui ne lui était désormais plus inconnu, et s'empourpra de nouveau.

« Je vais prendre ta malle avec la mienne ! Tu veux bien porter mon sac de toile? », négocia t'il, un magnifique sourire taquin aux lèvres, découvrant de la sorte une rangée de dents blanches et droites.

'_Ca c'est du sourire mickey ! … Trop sympa de vouloir prendre ma malle mais il va s'y péter 2-3 côtes ! Après je vais avoir mauvaise conscience et tout ! Pffffff ! Franchement… j'ai vraiment pas envie de la porter maintenant qu'il me l'a proposé…'_

« D'accord ! » balbutia-t-elle tout en s'avançant pour prendre le sac en question de l'épaule du jeune homme.

Edward se baissa, d'un geste rapide positionna la malle de Lily sur son épaule gauche, se redressa lentement puis attrapa de sa main droite sa propre malle avant de se diriger aisément vers la sortie.

'_Trooooooooooooooooooop cool !!!'_, pensa Lily sidérée de l'habileté avec laquelle ce garçon pouvait être aussi parfait même en transportant une tonne sur son dos. Dans une semi-conscience, elle resta quelques secondes sur place à observer celui-ci s'éloigner puis le rejoignit en courant.

D'une démarche souple et féline, Lily s'accaparait adroitement chaque lieu qu'elle parcourait, échappant avec agilité et célérité aux embuches de son itinéraire, et pouvait aisément se glisser parmi une foule peuplée sans jamais bousculer quelqu'un. Cette particularité n'était pas sans rappeler son caractère emporté, son ardeur à éprouver la vie, sa vivacité d'esprit ainsi que, et surtout, son impatience. Elle possédait cet humour caustique et contrariant, caractéristique des anglophones du Nord-est, qui la poussait inconsciemment à provoquer les gens afin de les faire exploser de colère, de honte ou de rire suivant la susceptibilité de son interlocuteur. Malgré cela, tout comme son père, la gamine dégageait constamment ce sentiment rassurant de bonté, de chaleur humaine agrémenté de sa pureté enfantine, et sa sociabilité exacerbée la poussait, sans aucune gêne, à aller vers les autres.

Son visage aux pommettes hautes et arrondies, parsemées de quelques tâches de rousseur et dévoilant de son sourire deux fossettes taquines ; son nez d'une droitesse et d'une longueur complaisante ; son menton volontaire ; sa longue chevelure auburn étincelante et tressée une épaisse natte balayant ses reins au gré de ses mouvements ; ses magnifiques yeux en amande aux prunelles d'un vert émeraude si rare … Tout cela faisait d'elle une gamine ravissante, attirant l'attention de tous, et promettait de faire d'elle une femme au physique ensorcelant.

* * *


	2. Le compartiment n33

Tout est à JKR tout sauf Edward ^^

Pleins de bisous à Silvermirror lily qui est d'un grand soutient dans le réconfort des mots … et pour les maux aussi une fois que la blouse blanche sera enfilée ;-)

**Interview post chapitre 1**** :**

**Acetylcholine : Allez Sévérus dit-nous pourquoi tu tires la gueule ?**

**Séverus : *fronce son nez crochu* Rien à dire **

**Acetylcholine : Allez avoue !!!!! Tu voulais frimer devant Lily et faire genre 'regardes ma belle comme je m'y connais' !**

**Sév' : Et bien quoi je pouvais bien avoir mon moment de gloire nan ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous me colliez le bellâtre de service dans les pattes !**

**Lily : *pince-sans-rire* rrrrohhhh c'était donc ça ! **

**Sév' : Ferme là sang de ….**

**Acetylcholine : STOP ! Ne dit pas ça Servilus tu sais bien qu'elle ne va pas aimer ! … A vrai dire, elle ne va pas comprendre….**

**Sév : Ne m'appelle pas Servilus sale moldu !**

**Lily : *interloquée* Qu'est-ce que je ne vais pas comprendre ??**

**Acetylcholine : Eh ! Sale vampire gras des tifs, ne m'agresse pas sinon j'te fous dans un placard à balais avec Sirius et il ne va pas flirter ! Crois-moi !**

**Sév et Lily : Qui ça ????!!!!**

**Acetylcholine : *sourire sadique* Vous allez bientôt savoir !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le compartiment n°33**

« C'est ici ! », affirma Edward, stoppant le chariot à bagages en plein milieu du quai accueillant les voies 9 et 10. Le train de Manchester venant tout juste d'arriver, beaucoup de voyageurs encombraient la plate-forme, grouillant tel des fourmis, se bousculant sans politesse et parfois même – et Lily était certaine que c'était des Mancuniens (1) au vue de leur grosse voix rocailleuse – criaient aux passants gênant de dégager le passage.

« Le mur ! » ajouta-t-il amusé par le regard sceptique de la gamine.

D'un signe de la tête, le jeune homme désigna le muret leur faisant face devant lequel trois armoires à glace aux couleurs de Manchester United discutaient houleusement de leur défaite.

« - Très beau mur en effet ! lui répondit-elle sarcastique

- Idiote ! Il faut le traverser pour rejoindre la voie 9 ¾ ! aboya Séverus de sa mauvaise humeur inébranlable.

- Et bien, Ô grand manitou de la malignité, tu vas pouvoir nous monter ! Dit-moi, tu nous fais un strike sur les trois quilles là bas ou bien tu enfreins déjà le Code international du secret magique ?, tempêta Lily sérieusement agacé par le comportement de son ami.

- Lily, Séverus ! Un peu de tenu s'il-vous-plait ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre, ni l'un, ni l'autre!, réprimanda Rose d'une voix sans appel pour ensuite se tourner vers Edward, Il y a bien un moyen de passer sans attirer l'attention, non ?

- Je ne sais pas trop Mrs Evans ! Ils sont vraiment très près de la barrière et il nous faut un minimum d'élan pour la passer … Attendons un peu, ils vont peut être finir par s'en aller ! Au pire on avisera !

- Pffff ! Les moldus toujours là où il ne faut pas ! », siffla Rogue entre ses dents avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres, mains dans les poches, afin de passer ses nerfs sur le mur de derrière de petits coups de pieds acerbes.

Dans l'attente d'un mouvement des trois supporters incommodants, Edward s'appuya sur le chariot, tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés et braqua ses yeux dans le dos du premier homme. Quelques mèches mordorées glissèrent sur son front et, inconsciemment, il souffla dessus afin les remettre en place dans cette attitude nonchalante si attirante chez lui. Mrs Evans quant à elle s'intéressa à un petit groupe de scouts qui saluaient un à un leur chef, chantonnant l'hymne de la troupe, avant de partir rejoindre leurs parents aux regards remplies de fierté. Elle fronçait les sourcils comme si le ridicule de cette scène l'intéressait à un tel point que toute sa concentration devait être monopolisée. Lily soupira de mécontentement et, traînant des pieds, alla s'installer sur le bout du chariot pour fusiller du regard les trois gorilles pénibles.

'_Dégagez … Dégagez…. Dégagez… Dégagez … Dégagez…. Dégagez…Cassez-vous bon Dieu !'_ les fustigea-t-elle mentalement tout en serrant les dents tout en essayant de les tuer du regard.

Pendant ce temps, les trois hommes poursuivirent leur fâcheuse conversation sportive, gesticulant tel des chimpanzés et lâchant répétivement des « Merdique c't'arbitre », « C'te gros naze d'coach » ou encore « Un coup de chance j'te dis ! ». Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils entamèrent les viriles au-revoir des mâles sportifs : corps buttant l'un contre l'autre assaisonné d'énormes tapes amicales faisant cet affreux bruit creux, puis se séparèrent.

«- Bien on va pouvoirs y aller !, commenta Edward, Mrs Evans mettez vous à ma gauche s'il-vous-plait et ne lâchez le charriot sous aucun prétexte ! Séverus, je suppose que tu préfères nous suivre puisque tu SAIS comment on passe ?!

- Tout à fait !, lâcha ce dernier lançant un regard méprisant à son interlocuteur

- Et moi, Edward ? demanda Lily

- Toi tu restes assise où tu es … Et surtout accroche toi bien car tu vas être aux premières loges !

- Mais comment … ?

- Facile on va simplement foncer dans le mur ! » exposa le jeune homme d'une voix calme tout en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Rose Evans.

« - Hein ?

- Un … Deux…Trois

- Argg !»

Lily eut juste le temps de s'agripper de toutes ses forces à l'assise de métal tandis que le charriot s'emballait et se rapprochait dangereusement, dans sa course effrénée imposée par un Edward riant de sa plaisanterie, de l'imposant et très consistant mur de briques.

' _Jésus Marie Joseph ! Je vais me le prendre en plein dans les dents !'_ songea-t-elle, inquiète, juste avant de fermer les yeux et de rentrer la tête dans ses épaules pour accuser le choc…

'_Qui ne vient pas ???'_

Elle ouvrit précautionneusement un œil puis rapidement l'autre et bondi sur ses pieds sous le coup de l'émerveillement : l'endroit rappelait étrangement ces vieilles gares de l'ère industrielle qu'elle avait vu en photos dans des livres d'Histoire.

Derrière une massive arche de pierre gravée au nom du quai, la plate-forme 9 ¾ s'étendait, submergée d'une lumière sépia, sous un vaste plafond de verre savamment soutenu par un enchevêtrement de poutres rouillées. Sur les rails, une colossale locomotive rouge crachait, par salves successives, des torrents de vapeurs qui s'immisçaient mélancoliquement entre les parents et leurs progénitures se disant adieux. Un brouhaha régnait, engendré par des crissements de chariots, des fracas de malles, des gémissements, des conversations, des hululements, des miaulements … et donnait vie au lieu.

« C'est magnifique, non ?, murmura Séverus à ses côtés

- Oui … magnifique !, lui répondit-elle serrant la main de son ami dans la sienne, Tu ne sais pas a quel point je suis heureuse d'être une sorcière en cet instant !

- Moi aussi», confessa le garçon lançant discrètement un affectueux regard sur leurs mains jointes.

Sous sa maussaderie coutumière et son air détaché, Séverus Rogue était un garçon très tendre à qui la vie n'avait jamais donné l'opportunité d'exprimer le moindre sentiment humain. Sa conception, involontaire et totalement fortuite, était le plus grand malheur de sa mère qui s'était vue condamnée, dans l'apothéose de son insouciante jeunesse, à une pitoyable existence. Rejetée par sa famille pour avoir côtoyé et aimé un moldu, la jeune sorcière avait placé ses espoirs dans le père de son bébé, qu'elle vénérait d'un amour passionnel, mais celui-ci refusa les responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Désemparée, seule et désargentée, Eileen Prince avait errée sans but, sautant de boulot minables en boulot plus navrant encore, jusqu'à son union avec Tobias Rogue, un cracmol issu lui aussi d'une grande lignée sorcière aux idées étriquées. Un certain attachement existait quelque part dans le couple mais il était fortement teintée d'amertume, de reproches et de violences : là où l'un enviait l'autre de pouvoir exercer la magie, la seconde ne supportait pas d'être comparée à une traînée en regard de son passé. Et bien que Tobias donna son nom au 'bâtard' de sa femme, jamais il ne lui offrit la moindre parcelle d'affection ou même d'attention car, après tout, il n'était qu'un sang mêlé.

Lorsqu'à 9 ans Séverus avait manifesté des prémices de magie, Eileen s'était enfin intéressée à son fils, l'éduquant sur le monde sorcier et lui enseignant l'art de préparer les potions, domaine où elle excellait. Elle ne manqua pas non plus de lui insuffler son animosité, héritage familiale et sentimental, vis-à-vis de ces moldus qui tarissaient le sang des sorciers conduisant petit à petit à l'extinction de la sorcellerie − l'accroissement du nombre de cracmol en étant la preuve.

Parfois le destin s'apparente à une partie de poker : la vie bat les cartes et les distribue mais c'est nous au final qui faisons des choix et les jouons. Tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'a 10 ans la vie fit une faveur à Séverus et lui permit d'abattre un carré d'as face à son obscure destiné. Et ce carré d'as s'appela Lily Evans.

La première fois que son regard se posa sur la petite moldue, Séverus ressenti une délicieuse tiédeur se répandre à travers son corps et paisiblement irradier chaque fragment de sa chair. A ce moment là, il sut que cette gamine devait être exceptionnelle car, en une seconde et demie, elle était devenue l'astre le plus brillant de sa ténébreuse existence. La cinquième fois qu'il l'espionna, découvrant ainsi son don pour la magie, d'agréables flammes vacillèrent dans son cœur et la satisfaction de savoir qu'ils avaient un point commun le transcenda. Lorsqu'il commença à réellement converser avec Lily, sans Povrebine exaspérante dans les pattes, Rogue entrevit le Bonheur et comprit ce qu'il représentait : ses deux yeux émeraudes. Puis un jour elle prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, comme aujourd'hui, et il sut qu'elle serait l'unique amour de sa vie.

«- Félicitation ! Vous venez de faire votre entrée dans le monde sorcier !, lança Edward en les rejoignant, Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, si on est déjà scotché devant le quai, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand on va voir Poudlard ! », lui répondit Lily d'une voix enjouée.

Le Serdaigle sourit, se remémorant cette impression de rêver éveillé que seul ceux élevés parmi les moldus ressentaient lors de cette première rentrée à Poudlard. Avec le temps celle-ci s'atténuait pour laisser la place à une sensation de quotidien mais le souvenir, lui, restait à jamais extraordinaire et s'embellissait davantage en vieillissant.

« - Edyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!, beugla un garçon de l'autre bout de la plate-forme, Viens viiiiiiiite voir ça ! Smith a avalé 6 Pralines Longue Langue et 5 Bonbons à hoquet en même temps !

- J'arrive ! Deux secondes !, lui cria-t-il avant de se retourner hésitant, Vous voulez que je vous aide à porter vos bagages jusque dans un compartiment ?

- Non c'est bon ! », mentit Lily sentant à la fois l'envie pressante de ce dernier à aller voir ce que pouvait bien faire ce Smith ainsi que la frustration de Séverus qui avait accentué la pression sur sa main. « On va faire notre petit au revoir larmoyant à maman puis on va aller s'installer dans le train comme des grands ! T'inquiètes va rejoindre tes amis ! Merci pour ton aide.

- Ok ! A plus tard alors !, déclara Edward avant de se pencher vers Lily pour lui piquer un bisou sur la joue.

- D'accord », cafouilla-t-elle piquant un fard tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà au pas de course vers le beuglant.

'_Je me demande bien ce que donne le mélange Praline Longue Langue/ Bonbon à hoquet … hum … Certainement un gros imbécile qui à chaque hoquet se lave la tronche avec sa langue !!'_

« - Je te préviens Séverus, après avoir porté ÇA, je risque d'être désagréable, insupportable, antipathique, imbuvable, méprisable, abjecte, haïssable, détestable, odieuse … et j'en passe !

- Et ça changera quoi de d'habitude ?, plaisanta-t-il de sa voix atone

- C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

- Nan nan ! Il faut utiliser les expressions sorcières maintenant ! On dit : C'est Sainte Mangouste qui ferme vitrine !

- Tiens il me manquait le Sév'-je-sais-tout !, ironisa-t-elle, Bon … on va dire au revoir à maman ! »

* * *

Traînant derrière eux leurs bagages, Lily et Séverus traversèrent les trois quart du train avant de trouver un compartiment qui pouvait éventuellement les accueillir pour le reste du voyage. Au travers des vitres de la porte n°33, Lily détailla rapidement la pièce : deux étagères en chêne, inévitablement destinées à accueillir les volumineuses malles des apprenti-sorciers, encadraient l'entrée ; trois enjambées plus loin, l'endroit s'élargissait laissant simplement apparaître l'extrémité de banquettes, de part et d'autre de la fenêtre, recouvertes d'un velours pourpre se mariant plaisamment avec le bois de structure du compartiment.

'_Trop Kitch la déco !' _, songea-t-elle.

Tapi dans le coin fenêtre d'une des banquettes, un garçon de leur âge se tenait là silencieux, dos voûté et tête baissée cherchant indubitablement à se fondre dans le décor. Lily enclencha la poignée cuivrée du compartiment et fit coulisser la porte.

« - On peut s'installer ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle rompant le calme de l'endroit et faisant sursauter l'inconnu.

- … oui » lui répondit-il d'une petite voix craintive sans même relever les yeux.

Séverus la précéda, posa ses propres bagages sur l'une des étagères du bas et lança un coup d'œil intrigué à l'inconnu qui vacilla, regard toujours rivé au sol. Rogue revint alors vers elle afin de se charger de sa malle, qu'il hissa avec difficulté sur la tablette du milieu, puis prit place le plus loin possible de l'étranger le visage impassible.

Lily se tenait encore près de la porte du compartiment et regardait avec insistance l'inconnu disparaitre peu à peu derrière le col roulé de son pull miteux, fabriqué avec une laine rêche et d'une couleur douteuse. Il semblait terriblement anxieux et tendu de la présence des deux comparses et son mal aise ne cesserait certainement pas de croître. Chétif, excessivement squelettique et maladif, ce garçon semblait être à l'article de la mort. Ses membres, si menus, si osseux, semblaient inapte d'accomplir le moindre mouvement, ou même de supporter le poids de son corps, sans se rompre. Il donnait cette impression d'être une sorte de fétus de paille, baladé ci et là aux grés du vent, et échoué dans ce lieu sans savoir pourquoi.

'_Un petit coup de froid aurait assurément raison de lui avant la fin de la journée...'_

Ses cheveux, d'un fade châtain, réfléchissaient sa mauvaise santé et étaient taillés dans une coupe au bol mi-longue agrémentée d'une imposante frange, effilée, probablement destinée à cacher ses yeux du monde extérieur.

Sortant de sa transe examinatrice, Lily entra à son tour dans le compartiment, fermant la porte derrière elle, et s'avança vers une banquette pour y poser la boite de son chaton. Elle était terriblement troublée par la présence de ce garçon : il dégageait un amer magnétisme mêlant le désir désespérée d'être aimé avec une résignation à vivre bien trop précoce. Dans cette petite pièce confinée, Lily se sentit happé par une puissante force, exhalant de ce petit être mourant, qui la poussa dans une semi-conscience à le rejoindre.

En cet instant, c'était comme si un autre être prenait possession d'elle et la forçait à réaliser ce que le destin avait depuis longtemps planifié. Cette sensation, Lily l'avait déjà ressentit lors de sa première rencontre avec Séverus mais pas aussi puissamment, pas aussi viscéralement… Ce moment, ce garçon, elle avait été assignée par la providence pour le rencontrer, lui parler ou peut être même le sauver. Lily en était certaine.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle s'accroupit face à lui et prit ses mains tremblotantes entre les siennes. Au contact de sa peau, le garçonnet se tendit. Il ne releva pas ses yeux mais n'esquissa aucun mouvement de recul et laissa ses mains en place, prisonnières volontaires du toucher de la gamine. Lily exerça une douce pression encourageant sur celles-ci et l'inconnu s'apaisa petit à petit. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence tranquillisant et, bien qu'elle sentit le regard de Rogue peser sur elle, il ne fit rien pour rompre la quiétude de cette scène.

Lentement, comme si l'inconnu était un animal sauvage que le moindre geste brusque pouvait faire fuir, Lily détacha sa main droite de leur étreinte et balaya quelques mèches de sa frange afin d'avoir accès à son visage. Le garçon aurait pu être ravissant : il avait un gracieux front bombé, un joli petit nez aquilin et une coquine fossette séparant ses fines lèvres framboise de son menton. Cependant son teint livide, ses cernes violacés, ses joues décharnées ainsi que la longue et fine cicatrice, qui s'étendait de sa tempe gauche jusqu'à sa mâchoire, le désavantageait.

Elle fit glisser tendrement ses doigts de son front à sa tempe gauche, parcouru délicatement la fine marque et atteint enfin son menton pour lui redresser la tête et pouvoir établir un contact visuel avec lui. Ses caresses redonnèrent vie au visage blafard du garçon qui, gêné, rougit fortement et de ce fait prit énormément de charme. Son geste eut l'effet désiré. Il redressa craintivement les yeux vers elle puis plongea timidement son regard dans celui émeraude. Derrière de longs cils, ses pupilles d'un brun mielleux pailleté d'or rayonnaient d'affection, de tendresse et semblaient en cet instant lui crier : aimez-moi ne me rejetez pas car moi je vous aime déjà.

Le sourire de Lily s'éclaira, irradia en réponse de tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait contenir dans son cœur et le garçonnet qui le lui rendit timidement.

'_Tu es si mignon quand tu souris … Quel terrible passé a bien pu se produire pour que tu te fermes ainsi aux autres ? … Quel terrible secret te tue ainsi de l'intérieur ? Dit-le moi, partage ton fardeau et choisis de vivre… '_ se dit-elle

Le contrecoup de la lueur de chagrin qui passa brusquement dans le reflet émeraude ne se fit pas attendre : l'inconnu rompit le contact visuel et se raidit. Pressant de nouveau ses mains de sa main gauche et caressant délicatement sa joue de sa main droite, Lily laissa dans un murmure ses pensées s'exprimer :

« Ne sois pas effrayé de ce que tu es … C'est long et fatigant d'affronter le monde seul, alors si l'on te tend la main saisis la et la solitude dans ton cœur s'évanouira… Au fond de toi il y a la réponse à tes craintes et au fond du cœur de certains la capacité de les apaiser. Tu veux bien prendre ma main ? »

Surprise de ses propres paroles, la gamine se demanda longuement si un ange n'était pas passé par là et les lui avaient soufflées. C'est toujours ce que disait son père dans ces moments où il nous arrive de dire des paroles pleines de sens, comprises seulement de nos interlocuteurs, mais qui les touches si profondément que la gratitude emplit leur traits. En tout cas, ces quelques mots lui permirent de renouer le contact visuel et elle décida d'initier un dialogue conventionnel, laissant au soin de cet inconnu de décider si les paroles suggérées par les anges avaient été réellement prononcées ou pas.

« - Bonjour Lily Evans

- Rémus Lupin, lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque

- Rémus ? …. C'est un joli prénom ça ! Vraiment original ! Ça vient d'où ?

- Euh … hum… de l'époque romaine : c'est le prénom d'un des fondateurs de Rome … ma mère est professeur de latin c'est pour ça !, expliqua-t-il courageusement

- Et bien elle doit être vraiment passionnée par son métier… Tu as eut de la chance : elle aurait pu t'appeler César !, commenta-t-elle en pouffant.

- Vu sous cet angle je suppose que j'ai été chanceux … Et toi, pourquoi Lily ?

- Ah ! C'est une très bonne question ça ! Figures-toi que mon père a offert une broche à ma mère lors de leurs fiançailles : elle représente une rose, un pétunia et un lys entrelacés. Ma mère s'appelant Rose, elle a trouvé que ce serait mignon que ses filles portent le prénom des deux autres fleurs… Franchement, si on te demande comment tu t'appelle, vaut mieux crever que de dire Pétunia ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut féliciter ma sœur : elle a dût se résigner à vivre avec un tel prénom c'est admirable !», railla Lily en fronçant du nez.

De l'autre côté du compartiment, Séverus, qui avait assisté jusque là silencieusement à l'échange, ne pu retenir un léger rire moqueur de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il avait déjà entendu l'explication de la broche mais, devant sa famille, Lily ne s'était pas laissé aller à commenter le ridicule de la décision ainsi que la victimisation pronominale de sa sœur. De ce fait, il se fit involontairement rappelé à la mémoire de la gamine qui tourna sa tête vers lui.

« - Le glousseur là bas c'est Séverus Rogue. Il vit près de chez moi. C'est mon meilleur ami, expliqua-t-elle à Rémus d'un signe de tête. C'est pour ça qu'il me laisse le présenter C'est ça hein ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un rabougri malpoli ?, ajouta Lily s'adressant ironiquement à Séverus

- Ah oui la politesse ! L'hypocrisie la plus acceptable !, la nargua-t-il

- La politesse fait paraître l'homme au dehors comme il devrait être intérieurement(2).Tu devrais un peu plus méditer cette phrase Sév' !

- Blablabla … tel mère tel fille, grommela-t-il.

-…

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Lupin !, ajouta-t-il à Rémus d'une voix morne sous la menace des yeux de Lily

- Euh… ravi de te connaître Séverus.

- Et toi Sév' si tu nous expliquais d'où peut venir ton prénom si unique ?!, le taquina de nouveau Lily sachant très bien qu'il ne répondrait rien pour la bonne raison qu'il n'en avait aucune idée et qu'il s'en moquait.

- …

- Alleeeeeeez ! … Tu es un tel boute-en-train ça me tue !, renchérit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Rémus

- …

- Tu vois son visage fermé Rémus ? Ça veut dire qu'il ne lâchera plus un mot pour ! Séverus est le seul garçon qui possède un bouton 'off' mais pas de bouton 'on' …

- …

- … Euh … risqua timidement Rémus

- Oui ?, l'encouragea Lily avec un grand sourire

- Vous venez du Nord ?

- Ouip de Newcastle Upon Tyne! C'est l'accent ça choque hein ? Dit toi que pour nous c'est vous qui parlez mal !

- Ce n'est pas trop l'accent qui gène … c'est…, hésita-t-il

- C'est quoi ? Vas y n'hésite pas on a l'habitude d'être charrié dessus !

- Et bien vous parlez hyper vite… ça donne mal à la tête », conclut-il penaud

Lily éclata de rire devant l'air embarrassé de Rémus. Il n'avait certainement pas du comprendre tout l'échange de boutade entre Sév' et elle.

« -Et bien ne va jamais à Newcastle ! Je peux dire que là bas c'est le vrai patois qu'on parle et c'est une migraine carabinée que tu auras ! De toute manière…»

Sa phrase resta en suspend car à cet instant la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment les faisant tout deux sursauter. Dans l'embrasure deux garçons de leur âge s'y tenaient, leurs bagages aux pieds.

« - Après-toi le binoclard !, dit le plus trapu un sourire moqueur aux lèvres

- Trop gentil le gorille !, répondit le second tout en entrant dans le compartiment.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : Bonjour lunettes, adieu fillette !

- C'est pour ça que tu me suis alors ! Tu es gay !, s'exclama le 'binoclard' comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination soudaine

- Arrrrg … s'étrangla l'autre tandis qu'il hissait sa valise sur l'étagère la plus haute, Qu'est-ce que tu veux ça s'appelle un coup de foudre ! Toi par terre les quatre fers en l'air à moitié écrasé par mon charriot : c'est un appel à l'amour ! »

'_Ben allez-y !! Faites comme chez vous les mecs ! Même pas un 'bonjour, on peut entrer ?', on est quoi un décor ? Bande de bouffons malpoli'_, hurla Lily en son fort intérieur se relevant brusquement les sourcils foncés.

* * *

(1) Mancuniens = habitants de Manchester

(2) Jean de la Bruyère

* * *

Le plus drôle c'est que lorsque j'ai terminé ce chapitre il y avait la totalité du clip thriller de Michael Jackson à la TV (celui où il y a un loup garou !!)

Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait hyper plaisir !

**silvermirror lily :** J'ai le droit de te dire que je t'aime ?! C'est vrai que la description d'entrée était longue mais finalement elle a eut son petit effet car, si j'y réfléchis, on attendait qu'une chose : que Lily ouvre la bouche ! ^^ Et une fois qu'elle le fait elle nous conquiert sur le coup ! (Moi aussi Edward me fais baver surtout qu'il ressemble fortement a mon premier amour ^^ en fait c'est lui qui as du m'inspirer inconsciemment ?!)

**Maggy Loh :** Ben voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant !

**xD Mini xD :** Merci ! Edward est parfait et inoubliable c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur lui ! Tu ne vas certainement pas être déçu comme tu vois la rencontre avec les maraudeurs débute ^^ et la répartition par le choixpeau est prévue dans les prochains chapitres.

**Bella Black 2b :** Merci ! Je suis franchement trop heureuse d'avoir une review de toi ! J'ai lus tes OS il y a longtemps (en fait c'était l'année dernière lol ^^---) quand j'étais un petit bébé découvrant FF et surtout les fanfic Lily/James !!! Sinon pour Edward tu as bien trouvé l'étiologie de son nom lol (moua une fan des bô gosses ? Oui j'y peux rien). Je peux te dire que 'Sheperd' était parfait pour ce perso (non pas pour le brushing qu'il n'a pas) car il a le rôle du berger dans la vie de Lily*spoiler*. THE rencontre avec James va être …. Hum … *sourire sadique* … en tout cas t'attends pas que Lily se dise 'whaou' : il faut être réaliste il n'a que 11 ans il ne peut pas être sexy ! Séverus est Sév' et il tient beaucoup à Lily et à elle seulement ! Donc il ne va pas beaucoup aimer … ben en fait tout les autres ! Pour changer ! lol

**LilyMarine :** Thanks … Ah ! La relation entre Edward et les Maraudeurs va être très intéressante en effet mais je ne pense pas que tu devineras comment ! Lily est pleine d'humour c'est sûr !

**Molly Stevenson : **Très gentil merci. J'espère que la scène du chapitre d'aujourd'hui t'a plu parce que pour moi c'était la rencontre Lily/Rémus que j'adore !


	3. Black out et Hextrill

Tout est à JKR même Rémus U_U

Tous mes remerciements à ma petite voix, alias Silvermirror lily, a qui je dédie la tirade des 5 fruits et légumes par jours ! ^^ Tu sais qu'il y a une autre tirade qui te sera dédier dans l'avenir ! Laquelle ? Hum réfléchit !

* * *

**Interview post chapitre 2 :**

**Acétylcholine : Bonjour Rémus, sache que je suis ravie de te recevoir car tu es l'un de mes personnages favoris ! En plus t'es hyper mignon ! Pourquoi as-tu une confiance si limité en toi ?**

**Rémus : Euh … Bonjour … Je te remercie pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil ! Pour répondre à ta question … disons que … *chuchotant* et bien tu vois quand ont devient un truc féroce prêt à bouffer n'importe quoi à chaque pleine lune, ça n'aide pas vraiment …**

**Acétylcholine : Mais non c'est pas parce qu'une fois par mois tu deviens un gros tas de puce mal léchouiller que tu ne peux pas le reste du temps vivre pleinement ta vie ! D'ailleurs je suis libre ce soir, si ça te dit !**

**Hum … j'ai 11 ans tu sais !**

**Acétylcholine : *ennuyée* C'est vrai ! *se ressaisit* Ben ce n'est pas grave dans quelques chapitres tu auras 16 ans ! Je suis prête à faire un détournement de mineure ça me gène pas …**

**Lily : *horrifié* Mais tu es une perverse !**

**Acétylcholine : *sèchement* Oh, toi Citrouille tu te tais ! Qui n'arrête pas de le tripoter alors qu'elle ne le connait que depuis 1s ?? C'est toi la perverse Carottine !**

**Lily : *ironique* Je te signale que toi aussi tu es auburn !**

**Acétylcholine : Toi je te jure que tu vas t'en prendre plein dans les dents !! J'ai plein de petits noms amicaux que je vais souffler à Sirius ! Il se fera un plaisir de te charrier avec !**

**Lily : Traitresse !**

**Acétylcholine : Bien revenons à toi Rémus ! Silvermirror Lily se demandait ce que tu as ressenti lorsque tu as aperçu Lily pour la première fois ! (Je ne l'ai pas invité à t'interviewer elle-même car tu es a moi !!! niark niark) … hum … Tu as eu peur ?**

**Rémus :Non ce n'est pas de la peur que j'ai ressentit mais plutôt de l'appréhension ! Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me remarque … même je n'aime pas trop être le centre de l'attention … après tout mon aspect miteux fait qu'on me prend souvent en grippe ! Bref je ne tends pas le bâton pour me faire battre moi contrairement à d'autres !**

**Séverus :*énervé* Tu parles de moi là ?**

**Rémus : *se racle la gorge* ... Hum … Bref la première impression que j'ai eut de Lily … et bien elle m'a intimidé … c'est un petit bout de femme très explosif … d'ailleurs en plein milieu de ses yeux émeraudes il y a une lueur qui dit : 'A manipuler avec précaution ! C'est à vos risques et périls' !**

**Sirius : Il a loupé ça Cornedrue !**

**Lily : Toi tu n'as rien à faire là !! C'est pour la prochaine interview que tu es invité ! non mais petit malaprit !**

**Sirius : *sourire mauvais* Je venais juste récupérer la liste promis par Acetyl !! *regarde la liste qu'on lui tend* Whahahahahaha … On va se marrer !**

**Acetylcholine : Une dernière question pour toi Rémus. Lily et toi semblez déjà hyper proche … alors amour consommé ? Platonique ? Ou juste une grande histoire d'amitié ?**

**Rémus : *rouge écrevisse* Tu le sais bien Acetyl !**

**Acetylcholine : *regarde le lecteur* Oui je sais mais pas eux ! Je voulais juste finir sur une touche de sadisme ^^ Vous le saurez en lisant la fic ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Black-out et Hextrill**

Lily considéra le plus petit des deux garçons qui lui faisaient face et pourtant ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence des autres locataires du compartiment. Celui-ci, bien qu'étant à l'aurore de son adolescence, avait déjà une carrure athlétique dont la charpente imposait aux plus téméraires de se méfier d'un corps à corps.

On sentait émaner de lui cette assurance que possède les descendants des nobles lignées mais, contrairement à ces pédants, elle n'était pas chez lui antipathique. En effet, un vigoureux sentiment de sérénité, mêlée à un caractère facétieux apparent, rendait le garçonnet très attractif. Son visage triangulaire était très plaisant et lui donnait un air de chenapan à mine patibulaire.

Il avait de magnifiques yeux gris, glacés mais très expressifs, où l'on pouvait lire aisément la malice et le courage qui le forgeait. Le teint pale, le nez droit légèrement pointu, une arcade sourcilière marquée se déployant sous un grand front droit, ainsi qu'une chevelure raide d'un noir de jais donnaient à ses traits un je ne sais quoi de sombre et ténébreux. Enfin, ses cheveux mi-longs ramenés soigneusement en arrière par du gel soulignait sa nature perfectionniste quant à son apparence.

Le garçon aux lunettes entreprit de mettre sa malle sur l'autre étagère du haut mais, devant la difficulté de l'entreprise, renonça et préféra la laisser par terre, se souciant guère qu'elle puisse gêner le passage. Affichant une expression agacée, il se tourna de nouveau vers son compagnon et répliqua à la dernière boutade de celui-ci :

« - L'amour te rend aveugle … et surtout te rend excessivement dangereux ! Tu as déboulé comme une harpie de son grenier qui a un magyar à pointe aux trousses ... digne d'un Black !

- Crois-moi avec une famille comme la mienne, en plein milieu d'une gare moldu, tu détalerais aussi vite que moi avant que les gentedarmes ne débarquent! Si tu pensais que je m'étais simplement dit 'tiens un pot-de-fleur renversons-le', c'est que t'as un grave problème avec Narcisse … », répondit le Black en question fronçant les sourcils et relevant le menton en signe d'affrontement.

'_Ils entretiennent une conversation pourrie ! … Pourquoi il parle de pot de fleur ? Et c'est quoi un gentedarme ? … A retenir : il est bizarres ce mec … complètement incohérent.'_ pensa Lily stoppée dans son élan pour houspiller les nouveaux venus.

Le binoclard se raidit, semblant fulminer davantage, et serra fortement les poings.

« - C'est POTTER ! » s'outragea-t-il visiblement froissé du jeu de mot vis-à-vis de son nom de famille.

' _Ah, tout s'explique ! Voici notre pot de fleur !'_ ironisa Lily intérieurement.

Le garçon semblait contrôler parfaitement sa voix et ses émotions : il ne laissa pas le sentiment de colère le submerger, un peu comme si laisser aller son courroux s'apparentait, pour lui, à perdre un quelconque honneur. Potter reprit alors d'une voix moqueuse :

« -N'empêche que, sans le mec narcissique à moitié mort, tu ne serais jamais arrivé à temps pour ce train ! Franchement un Black qui ne sait pas où est le quai 9 ¾ : c'est l'ère des poules mâcheuses de pommes !

- Voyons, c'est une logique à la merlin très cher : on suit un Potter d'autant plus aveuglément qu'il faut être aveugle pour le suivre. C'est tout de même malheureux que les fous guident … mais bon, au royaume des déments, les aveugles sont muets ! », répliqua Black visiblement à l'aise dans ces petites joutes verbales insensées ayant pour unique but d'avoir le dernier mot.

En plein milieu de l'entrée du compartiment, les deux garçons s'affrontaient puérilement du regard. Potter, faisant une tête de plus que Black, dominait le conflit baissant arrogamment les yeux vers son opposant, attitude qui semblait contrarier ce dernier. Un silence lourd et plein de ressentiment s'imposa dans le petit compartiment 33 envenimant fortement l'agréable ambiance pré-potterienne et blackienne.

'_Mon dieu ils ne vont donc jamais s'arrêter ! C'est un délirium sans fin ! En plus ils ne parlent pour ne rien dire : c'est une foutue conversation sans queues ni tête ! …'_

Lily soupira : elle n'aimait pas ces atmosphères pourries où, anxieux, chacun attend le dénouement heureux ou bien, c'est selon, que quelqu'un abatte son poing sur la figure d'un autre. Ne souhaitant pas avoir à faire à la deuxième situation le jour de sa rentrée, jour qu'elle voulait sublime et parfait, elle se décida a intervenir.

S'avançant de quelques pas en direction des deux querelleurs, elle s'arrêta à un mètre d'eux, croisa les bras sur son thorax et fronça les sourcils, une ridule se formant entre ses deux yeux. Contrariée, Lily adoptait toujours cette position irritée, empruntée inconsciemment à sa mère, tapotant impatiemment les doigts de sa main droite contre son bras afin d'évacuer le trop plein d'émotion, évitant ainsi d'incendier littéralement ceux qui avaient eut le malheur de provoquer cette réaction. Elle se racla la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux garçons et, d'une voix atone et posée, déclara :

« - Comme dit Saint Matthieu : si un aveugle guide un aveugle, tous les deux tomberont dans un trou. CQFD

- Hein … Les seins ont des noms ? », demanda Black visiblement ignorant de la religion, tel quelle soit, comme tout bon sorcier pur race.

'_Inculte !'_ pensa fortement Lily tout en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel.

Faisant fit d'avoir entendu la remarque précédente, elle continua d'une voix désormais plus sèche et agacée :

« - Vous n'auriez pas pu vous trouver un autre compartiment ? Vous auriez au moins pu vous excuser pour le dérangement et vous présenter convenablement … Mais non !!!! Vous entrez ici en braillant et vous chamaillant tel des gamins de 2 ans décidés à attirer l'attention sur leur petite personne ! Vos parents ne vous ont pas apprit la politesse à ce que je vois !

- Tiens ! Une carotte qui ronchonne ! C'est t-y pas mignon ! », railla le binoclard un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

'_Bouffon !'_

« - Tsss tsss Carottine !, entama Black d'un ton badin faisant un mouvement d'exaspération avec sa tête. L'impolitesse est de croire que les aveugles sont sourds … comme si Dame nature à la distribution des difformités avait eut tort de se priver. La courtoisie voudrait donc que tu nous parles plus aimablement et que …

- Tu es du genre lourdaud toi ! Vas-y que j'en rajoute une couche ! Tu ne veux pas nous faire un petit black-out là, histoire de nous faire une démonstration de ton silence ?!, le coupa-t-elle dans ce qui allait probablement se transformer en long monologue facétieux.

- Haha ! Faire son « Black-out » je n'y avais pas pensé à celle-là … elle est doué la Citrouille ! », déclara Potter riant sarcastiquement au dépens des deux autres.

'_Crétin !'_

« - Hum…, reprit le plus trapu lançant un regard intrigué au binoclard avant de se retourner, sourire malicieux aux lèvres, vers Lily. Puisque tu nous invites si CHALEUREUSEMENT à partager ton compartiment, je vais donc m'imposer sans remord … Sirius Black pour te servir Potiron! »

Et sur ce, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'une des banquettes appuyant nonchalament sur le dossier, sa nuque dans les mains. Lily s'attarda dans les espiègles yeux gris du garçon qui semblait beaucoup apprécier la tournure des événements. C'était comme si toute sa vie n'avait été que conflits graves et que désormais, confronté a de telles situations, il se délectait de la colère des autres.

« - James Potter », se présenta l'autre comme s'il répondait à une demande non formulée alors que Lily ne lui avait accordé aucune importance trop occupée à cerner Black.

Il lança un clin d'œil complice à son ami – enfin si on pouvait vraiment les appeler ainsi puisqu'il semblait qu'un quart de demi seconde avait suffit à les faire passer d'opposants à copains – il fit un geste de la main vers elle et déclara taquin :

« - Toi c'est miss légume à ce que j'entends ?!

- Et vous vous trouvez amusant ? Insulter les inconnus c'est un passe temps ou bien une seconde nature ?!, tonna-t-elle en réponse, irritée plus par l'attitude insolente du binoclard que par les sobriquets qu'ils lui donnaient.

- Hum, la nargua-t-il tout en faisant mine de réfléchir,… j'hésite … un peu des deux !

- Bande d'imbéciles !

- Oulalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! » s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix moqueuse et aigue.

Lily tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner des deux importuns, qui riaient désormais de leur bêtise, afin de rejoindre Rémus dont l'aura semblait être la seule apaisante en cet instant de frustration extrême. Celui-ci avait observé silencieusement la scène, le visage de nouveau caché par son col roulé, appréhendant peut être que les deux énergumènes impolis le remarque et s'en prennent à lui.

« - Qui est impoli maintenant ? Tes parents aussi ne t'ont pas apprit à être polie?! » remarqua Potter d'une voix forte et d'un air suffisant qui semblait sied si bien a son comportement.

'_Que faire ? Lui exploser le pif est si tentant !'_

Lily se retourna et considéra enfin le binoclard. Pour elle, prétentieux, arrogant, suffisant, insolent n'étaient pas des mots assez forts pour qualifier son attitude si exaspérante qui suintait au travers son apparence générale. Son élocution lente et sophistiquée, caractéristique des habitants de la Cornouaille, agaçait principalement la rousse.

Elancé, longiligne et svelte, le garçon avait un maintien fier et digne des snobs de haute société, dont il était issu au vue de ses habits. Mais là où, chez Sirius, celui-ci était élégamment compensée par sa jovialité, chez James, il s'exacerbait grâce à un air hautain – qu'il affichait volontairement pour cacher ses émotions – et donnait à son interlocuteur la désagréable impression de s'adresser à un gamin pourri-gâté et pourquoi pas capricieux.

Parfois une veine saillante, visible au dessus de sa tempe droite, trahissait aisément sa frustration et son mécontentement, l'exposant ainsi à celui qui l'observait attentivement. Son grand front bombé et son visage carré à la mâchoire volontaire dénonçait son entêtement et sa ténacité de caractère : il n'était pas de ceux qui tombait facilement et se battait jusqu'au bout avec ardeur et passion.

Pourtant James était très séduisant et si son attitude avait été plus agréable, Lily aurait put être charmée par ses douces prunelle brun-cacaotées, cerclant sa pupille d'un anneau noisette, se mariant plaisamment à son teint halé, normalement présent chez les personnes de type méditerranéen. Mais ses lèvres pleines, aux commissures relevées dans un sardonique sourire, ses cheveux ébène ébouriffés et son nez de guingois, qui à l'origine était droit mais avait dû être cassé et arborait désormais une bosse sur son arrête, appelait aux coups et narguait la gamine de céder à la violence physique.

La rouquine prit une longue inspiration, espérant ainsi évacuer la brutalité féroce que Potter déclenchait en elle, et se résolu a être civilisée.

« - Lily Evans. Pas du tout enchantée par contre !, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait froide.

- Arf … un lys et un pot de fleur … on va pouvoir faire du pot-pourri avec vous deux ! », s'esclaffa Black de sa banquette.

'Pauvre débile !'

Potter et elle levèrent tout les deux les yeux au ciel mais aucun d'eux ne commenta la remarque de Sirius, voulant très probablement mettre fin a cette discutions houleuse.

James se laissa à son tour nonchalament tomber sur la banquette en face de Black, le visage fermé et les yeux dans le vide, perdu très certainement dans ses pensées relative à cette première rencontre, notoirement raté, avec de nouveaux camarades.

Lily leur tourna le dos et retourna auprès du timide Rémus toujours assis, ou plutôt habilement camouflé, dans son coin. Elle prit de nouveau une de ses mains dans la sienne, ce contact ayant immédiatement l'effet escompté de la soulager, et elle se laissa aller à ressentir la douce tiédeur de leur étreinte envahir peu à peu ses doigts, apaisant ainsi sa colère et dénouant sa frustration.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'ils voulaient être désagréables tu sais … A mon avis ils sont juste un peu moqueur … ne prend pas ça mal !, chuchota à son oreille un Rémus empourpré après quelques minutes de silence.

- Je sais. C'est juste que les gamineries dans ce genre portent vite sur les nerfs. Deux vrais morveux …

- En tout cas ils savent faire leur entrée ! Ils vont vite se faire remarquer à l'école, allégua-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux deux garçons dont il était question.

- Ou bien ils vont vite se faire frapper c'est selon ! », conclut Lily décidée a ne plus parler des deux zigotos.

Rémus sembla comprendre la sensibilité du sujet et se garda d'ajouter d'autres commentaires sur les nouveaux venus. Il serra davantage la main de Lily comme s'il craignait que celle-ci s'évanouisse et porta son attention sur le paysage campagnard qui défilait au dehors.

Lily, elle, s'attarda sur la grande frange châtain qui balayant, au gré des mouvements du train, le petit nez aquilin de Lupin. Résistant à la puissante envie qui la poussait à dégager de nouveau le visage du garçonnet afin de plonger encore dans ses yeux mielleux, la gamine entreprit de caresser de son pouce le dos de la main de son ami, rassurant se dernier sur sa présence.

Une demi-heure de serein silence passa assurément dans le compartiment n°33, calmant de ce fait les esprits échaudés, et laissant chacun en proie a ses réflexions et ses pensées. Puis, retournant un peu à la réalité, la petite rouquine se décida de nouveau à engager la conversation.

« - Alors Rémus, tu as une petite idée de la maison où tu seras ?, demanda-t-elle intéressée par l'opinion du garçon sur les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

- Non, pas trop. Mais je pense que je serais placé à Poufsouffle car je n'ai pas vraiment les qualités requises pour les autres maisons … a moins que je n'aie pas ma place à Poudlard… répondit-il évasivement, la voix légèrement embué de tristesse, sans pour autant éloigner son attention de la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je pense que tu as beaucoup de qualités c'est juste que tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi pour les voir. Et puis Poufsouffle est une bonne maison ! Etre juste et loyale c'est ce qui fait des Hommes d'honneur.

- Jolie façon de présenter la chose !, approuva-t-il dans un tendre sourire en se tournant enfin vers elle. Et toi, tu as une maison qui t'intéresse ?

- J'aimerais vraiment être à Serdaigle. Les membres de cette maison doivent vraiment être captivants! Comme je suis d'origine moldu j'aimerais vraiment apprendre tout un tas de chose sur le monde sorcier … je sens que je vais être un gouffre d'apprentissage et quoi de mieux que de s'entourer des plus érudits pour cela ! En plus je viens de rencontrer un garçon qui appartient à cette maison : il est adorable et …

- Les Serdaigles sont des paresseux qui passent leur temps à étudier ! Ils se disent savant mais ils ne sont que des personnes bornés et butés, qui ne connaissent rien en dehors de leurs livres et de leur petit monde des études ! Les gens habiles n'entassent pas les connaissances, mais ils les choisissent. Ce n'est pas avec eux que tu apprendras à être une bonne sorcière ! », la coupa Séverus de l'autre bout du compartiment d'une forte voix, morne et dédaigneuse à la fois.

'_Whaou ! Pourquoi tant d'animosité ? Serais-ce l'effet Edward qui agit encore ?'_ se demanda la gamine sachant très bien que Sév' n'avait jamais tenu de tels propos auparavant concernant la maison Serdaigle. Au contraire, il avait été très élogieux vis-à-vis de celle-ci, ne la décourageant pas comme à l'instant de vouloir y appartenir, et bien sûr il n'avait pas pour autant démordu que c'était Serpentard qui avait sa préférence.

« - Ha oui ? Et dit moi, dans quelle maison tu espères bien aller toi?, s'enquerra James les sourcils froncées et jetant un regard froid à Rogue.

- Serpentard : la maison des rusés et des débrouillards ! Ce sont eux qui forment les sorciers les plus doués ! Après tout la ruse est l'arme de l'intelligence !, exposa Séverus d'un ton fier et euphorique qu'on lui prêtait rarement.

- Serpentard ?, s'exclama Potter, Beurk je suis tombé dans une ornière de serpent ou quoi ?! Un Black et maintenant un petit cafard qui vante les médiocres qualités des Serpentards! S'ils usent de leurs ruses et de leurs machinations, ce n'est que pour venir en aide à leur lâcheté !

- Hey ho ! C'est pas parce que je suis un Black que je rêve d'appartenir à Serpentard ! Je vais faire une entorse à la tradition tout comme ma cousine Andromeda ! Plutôt crever que de vivre 7 ans dans une cave ! … s'insurgea Sirius portant sa main au cœur en signe de vexation.

- Cool ! T'es peut être pas aussi bête que t'en a l'air alors …

- … Comme l'a dit le petit miteux autant finir à Poufsouffle !, reprit le trapu ignorant la remarque.

- Ne l'appelles pas comme ça Black ! Il s'appelle Rémus Lupin ! Ne t'avises pas de lui donner un surnom aussi méchant !, l'avisa Lily d'un ton menaçant.

- Laisses tomber Lily ! C'est vrai que j'ai l'air d'un pouilleux.

- Vraiment désolé mec ! », balbutia Sirius ennuyé.

Lily pressa la main de Rémus et se pencha vers celui-ci pour lui murmurer discrètement à l'oreille :

« Ne penses et ne dis pas ça ! Ok ? C'est pas vrai alors ne laisse pas les autres te dire de tel chose ! »

Elle lui piqua un rapide baiser sur la joue à l'endroit même ou sa cicatrice s'étendait, caché aux yeux de tous pas sa frange, et reporta son attention sur Black qui venait de reprendre la parole, tandis que Lupin s'empourprait de nouveau.

« - Alors pot-au-feu, quelle maison crois-tu être assez barge pour t'accueillir ?

- Gryffondor ! La maison des vaillants et des courageux !, clama James fléchissant le bras comme s'il tenait une épée et faisant faire quelques combatifs mouvements a celle-ci.

- Tu sais ce que dit le proverbe : par la ruse on peut prendre un lion, par la force pas même un grillon ! Les Gryffondors ne sont que des petits minables qui gesticulent à longueur de temps pour se donner du courage ! Pathétique !, siffla Séverus un rictus narquois aux lèvres.

'_C'est parti ! Vu la tête de Séverus il ne va pas lâcher le morceau ! Sév' : 1 / Pot-de-fleur : 0'_

Séverus n'avait jamais caché à Lily son dégoût vis-à-vis de la maison des hardis. Selon lui, tous les irréfléchis, à la cervelle de moineau et aux biscotos développés, y étaient envoyés afin de faire leur musculation ensemble et converser de leur bêtise universelle. Voilà pourquoi la réaction de Rogue ne choqua pas Lily outre-mesure, elle avait renoncé depuis longtemps aux débats argumentatifs sur les probables qualités des Gryffondor que son ami ne voulait prendre en considération.

« - Perte de galions : perte légère. Perte d'intelligence : grosse perte. Perte de courage : perte irréparable. », chantonna Sirius amusé par l'attitude de Séverus et la révolte à venir de Potter. Son regard malicieux frétillait d'anticipation quant à la prochaine joute verbale qui se déroulerait, avec sa participation certes moindre mais à laquelle il assisterait tel un bon spectateur se délectant de son programme.

'_Sév' : 1 / compagnie du pot-de-fleur : 1 … Il ne manque plus que le pop corn à Black et il est aux anges'_

« - La différence entre les courageux Gryffondors et les lâches Serpentards est essentiellement un problème de chronométrage. Alors que ces derniers s'enfuient au début de la bataille pour se terrer dans leur ornière, les premiers affrontent hardiment et méritent les honneurs qui leur sont dues ! », argua James, foudroyant du regard Séverus au dessus des ses lunettes ovales à la monture argenté.

'_Hum … le jury se montre impartial et lui accorde le point ! Sév : 1 / Black : 1 / Potter : 1 … Qui remportera le combat ??? Tadamtadamtadam'_ s'amusa intérieurement Lily contaminée par l'état d'esprit Blackien et heureuse de ne pas à avoir à jouer un rôle dans la dispute.

« - Attaquer hardiment, c'est vaincre par dépit. Est courageux que l'empressé à mourir et invincible le rusé », renchérit Rogue de son ton morne qui agaçait à chaque fois davantage ses opposants.

'_Et voici que Sév reprend son avance ! Sév : 2 / Black : 1 / Potter : 1'_

« - Pffffff. Ruse ou ce qui tient lieu de cervelle aux imbéciles », allégua Potter d'un ton méprisant

'_Sév : 2 / Black : 1 / Potter : 2 mais c'est petit ça! '_

« - Courage : l'art d'avoir peur, sans que ça paraisse. », répondit Séverus d'une voix plus agressive cette fois.

'_Sév : 3 / Black : 1 / Potter : 2 … On fait dans la petitesse maintenant'_

« - Tout rusé est l'ignorant qui s'abuse ! » ironisa James affichant sont arrogant sourire, piquant au vif Rogue et lui faisait miroiter l'envie d'un assaut aux poings.

'_Sév : 3 / Black : 1 / Potter : 3 … Ca se gâte là … je crois qu'ils vont se battre, on devrait peut être intervenir ?!'_

La tension entre les deux garçons était palpable : chacun défendait ses opinions et ne démordrait pas de son dégoût que lui insufflait la maison adverse et, par conséquence, de la répugnance qu'ils se portaient désormais mutuellement. Leurs visages affichaient la même expression de répulsion et leurs poings, serrés fortement dans leurs paumes, semblaient attendre le moindre son sortir de la bouche de l'autre pour s'abattre sur le nez adverse, commençant ainsi une bagarre de chiffonniers.

« - Qui fait le malin, tombe dans le ravin ! », badina Sirius attirant l'attention des deux autres protagonistes et soulagent le compartiment de son atmosphère hostile qui s'était installée. Lily et Rémus ne purent retenir un sourire en voyant la tête de Potter et Rogue, prenant assurément Black pour l'idiot du village.

'_Sév : 3 / Potter : 3 … Et notre grand vainqueur est Black pour la réplique hors propos à laquelle on ne peut répondre ! Ce gars amorce et désamorce les conflits comme personne ! C'est une sorte de démineur verbal en fait…'_

Lily se tourna alors vers Lupin, qui ne s'était pas caché dans son col roulé − cela était peut être dû à la main rassurante de Lily dans la sienne − et poursuivit sa conversation d'origine, concluant celle-ci de son opinion vis à vis des éléments nouveaux apportés par ceux qui les avaient interrompus :

« - Et bien tu vois Rémus, finalement Poufsouffle est la meilleure maison !

- Euh … oui … certainement parce qu'on a rien à dire sur eux !, répondit ce dernier timidement, sentant très bien le regard des trois autres garçons peser sur lui.

- Comme quoi pour vivre heureux vivons caché et laissons les imbéciles se mordre le nez ! », conclut Lily tout en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu, destiné à l'origine à Séverus afin de lui notifier qu'il s'était comporté comme un idiot, mais qui fini par croiser aussi celui de Potter.

Offensé par cette attitude réprobatrice qu'il ne connaissait pas, James contre-attaqua immédiatement, prenant Sirius à parti en lui lançant d'une voix hautaine, imitant le ton et l'accent nordique de Lily :

« - Et bien tu vois Sirius, finalement Serpentard utilisera désormais la même huile pour les lampes, les frites et la salade!

- Arf ... oui … certainement parce qu'il a une grosse réserve sur la tête !, répondit l'autre, d'abord étonné que Potter l'appelle par son prénom, puis imitant à son tour la voix inquiète de Rémus, entrant ainsi dans son jeu.

- Comme quoi les morues aussi ont une utilité !

- Et que l'huile flotte à la surface de la vérité! », conclut Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à James.

Séverus pâlit rudement, blessé par l'échange précédent auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Rogue avait certes une physionomie disgracieuse mais il n'était pas pour autant laid. Petit et efflanqué, le garçonnet pouvait facilement s'effacer de l'attention générale mais pour beaucoup, une fois remarqué, sa seule présence suscitait un incontrôlable élan d'antipathie. Son expression faciale naturelle, méfiante et renfermée, ainsi que ses grands yeux noirs inexpressifs mais perçants, qui étincelaient sombrement du fond de leurs orbites, renforçaient l'animosité à son égard.

Pour seul legs paternel, Séverus avait hérité d'un affreux nez considérablement busqué − ou plus communément 'crochu' – ainsi que de longs cheveux d'un noir corbeau, emmêlés et continuellement gras, qu'il endurait péniblement. Complexé physiquement par ces deux 'tares', le garçon supportait mal qu'on aborde ces deux traits de lui, surtout pour s'en moquer.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans la tête de la rouquine : s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle exécrait c'était la méchanceté gratuite destiné à faire souffrir cruellement les personnes visées. Et, si une chose était bien certaine, elle ne laisserait jamais le sournois assaillant s'en sortir facilement sans lui remettre préalablement les pendules à l'heure.

« - Roooooooooooooooh … Vous êtes deux petits abrutis malpolis ! Je vous interdis d'insulter Séverus !, s'écria t'elle en se levant d'un bond pour faire face à Potter

- Oh ! Vraiment, tu nous l'interdis ? Et bien c'est râpé la Carotte ! Il a une bonne tête de victime Servilus, je vois pas pourquoi je me priverais!, railla ce dernier heureux d'avoir fait exploser de colère la rousse.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !, répliqua-t-elle furieuse de l'attitude insolente de Potter

- Quoi ? Tu préfères les fruits ? Clémentine c'est sympa non ?!, rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers un Sirius euphorique d'avoir un nouveau jeu énervant à jouer

- La clémentine ça vitamine ! », répondit le second du tac-o-tac comme si ses répliques à venir avaient été préalablement préparées depuis la première seconde avec Lily – d'ailleurs elle se doutait que le garçon avait dans sa tête une liste longue comme le bras de surnoms à son attention.

« - Mandarine ?

- La mandarine ça fascine ! …

- L'abricot ?

- Les abricots sont amicaux ! …

-L'orange ?

- L'orange c'est étrange ! …

- La tomate ?

- Une tomate ça épate !…

- La goyave ?

- Les goyaves c'est brave ! ...

- La papaye ?

- De la papaye pour les canailles ! …

-La mangue ?

- Mango ça rend dingo ! …

- Le melon ?

- Avec le melon il y a de l'action ! … Non … plutôt l'ananas : l'ananas ça agace !

- Ca lui va très bien alors » commenta Potter tout jaugeant de son regard suffisant une Lily qui avait assisté impuissamment au rapide échange comico-insolent entre James et Sirius.

'_Mais je vais le butter ce mec … il m'énerrrrrrrrve !', _hurla-t-elle en son fort intérieur

« - Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire suffisant Potter !, menaça Lily d'une voix glaciale tout en le fusillant des yeux

- Houuuuuu ! Je tremble de peur ! A moi !

- Il ne faut pas frapper quelqu'un avec des lunettes … Frappes-le avec une batte de Quidditch ! », conseilla inutilement Sirius certainement dans l'espoir vain de désamorcer la situation.

Lily sorti sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean : depuis qu'elle l'avait reçue, elle ne s'en séparait jamais et aujourd'hui elle se félicitait de cela.

'_Pourquoi je n'ai pas apprit des sorts de défense ? Ce n'est pas un réparo qui lui fera fermer son clapet à cet arrogant ! … Penses a quelque chose Lily … n'importe quoi ... aller le premier truc méchant en latin qui te vient à l'esprit … '_

« - ''_bucca putere''_, tonna la rouquine tout en abaissant sa baguette vers le visage de James

- …

- …

- Tu es trop nulle ça m'a rien fait !

- Whaouuuuuu … mec tu schlingue ! … Fermes-là : tu refoule grave du goulot ! », rectifia Sirius tout en se pinçant le nez.

Au loin, Lily entendit Rémus ouvrir la fenêtre du compartiment afin d'aérer l'odeur putride, qui se dégageait dès que la bouche de Potter s'ouvrait, le félicitant intérieurement de son geste.

'_Je ne pensais pas que ça allait marcher … Géniale je suis trop doué : je viens d'inventer un sort ! … C'est pas possible, ça doit venir de ma baguette. Après tout Ollivander a dit qu'elle était parfaite pour les sortilèges… Peut être que ça a influencé… ou bien c'est un coup de pot ! … Ne pas avoir l'air étonnée … faire comme si on savait que je savais ce que je faisait !'_

« - Un bon sortilège pue-du bec c'est parfait pour ceux qui ont une décharge à la place de la bouche ! Quelque chose à ajouter ? reprit-elle ironiquement

- ...

- Bien, on va pouvoir t'appeler Hextril maintenant ! … Tu viens Sév' on sort de ce dépotoir, les odeurs de poubelle me donnent le mal des transports ! »

Et, sur cette répartie cinglante, elle quitta le compartiment la tête haute, abandonnant malle et chaton, et donnant sans remord un grand coup de pied dans la malle de Potter qui gênait toujours le passage.

Séverus la suivit silencieusement, lançant au passage un sourire mauvais à James qui clamait textuellement : 'Bien fait pauvre tâche !'. Avant qu'il ne ferma derrière lui la porte du compartiment, Lily entendit le rire canidé et moqueur de Sirius s'élever une dernière fois :

« - Whahahahahaha … Hextril bain de bouche vous enlève les maux de la bouche ! Whahahahahahaha … Je l'aime bien cette fille ! … Non … je t'en prie Potter n'ouvre pas le gosier … je vais me taire … je me tais ! »

* * *

**xD Mini xD** : Met une bâche sur le clavier quand tu baves, c'est ce que je fais moi ^^ Je vais peut être faire de la poudre d'Edward ! Il parait que ca a un effet aphrodisiaque ^^ Pour Rémus et Lily c'est vrai qu'il sont mignon !! Et je peut te dire que Rémus est adorable tout du long de l'histoire … J'ai envie de l'embrasser à longueur de temps mais il n'y a que Lily qui le fais c'est pas zuste !

Pour Lily que dire a part que son instinct maternel n'existe que pour Rémus, enfin tu as pu lire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment tolérante avec les deux autres gamins ^^ Sinon c'est vrai qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire !! Elle n'est pas du genre pleurnicheuse … c'est une vrai boule de feu et Potter va l'apprendre souvent à son détriment !

J'espère que Sirius et James ne t'ont pas déçu ! Ils sont, il me semble assez fidèle à eux même !!! Comme tu as vu c'est déjà le grand amour entre James et Lily !! Pour répondre a ta question, enfin si tu n'avais pas comprit après ce chapitre, ils viennent de se rencontrer : Sirius en fuyant sa tyrannique mère qui faisait un scandale dans la gare moldu a renverser Potter comme un quille avec son charriot (et ce quelques minutes avant le départ du train car s'ils ne sont pas en retard ils ne s'appelleraient pas Potter et Black !)

Bisous

**Bella Black 2b** : Si tu as trouvé leur arrivé marrante je me demande ce que tu as penses de ce délirium dans lequel ils ont entraînés tout le compartiment !! Oh, disons que Potter aime beaucoup l'amour vache : avec Sirius et avec Lily ^^ Il n'y peut strictement rien c'est inconscient a mon avis … il devrait peut être consulter !!

Et bien j'espérais que tout le monde doute tout du long sur l'identité du petit garçon du compartiment mais il me semble que Rémus est définitivement identifiable partout !! C'est pas grave on l'aime vraiment comme il est ! Je lui offre mon pull s'il veut ! ^^ Pour la phrase mature de Lily, et bien comme elle le dit si joliment : c'est un ange qui passe et qui souffle ! En vérité elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle a dit ça à Rémus ! Mais Rémus lui a très bien entendu !

Gros Baisers

**Molly Stevenson** : Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le chap 2 ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre car il y a beaucoup d'affection et de tendresse entre Rémus et Lily ! C'est le genre de rencontre qui fait que même vingt ans plus tard (environ) Rémus parle à Harry de sa mère en termes si affectifs ! Entre eux deux il y a quelque chose d'indéterminable qui est vraiment magnifique je te l'assure !

Alors verdict ! C'était bien Sirius et James et ils sont … abominables, crevant … chieur … farceur ! Tout ce qu'on aime chez eux quoi ! Pauvre Sév' on a presque pitié pour lui ! Parce qu'il va en endurer des choses !

Biz

**Maggy Loh :** Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment ça me touche vraiment ! J'écrit les chapitres sur le coup de l'inspiration (même si les grandes lignes sont déjà inscrites dans ma tête) … par contre certains passages, les plus importants de cette fic, sont déjà écrit dans un petit cahier (celui près de ma table de chevet dans lequel j'écris durant les heures sombres de la nuit = insomnies U_U)

Bisous

**silvermirror lily :** Mangezbouger . fr !!!!! ^^

Somme tu le sais la rencontre avec Rémus me tenait beaucoup à cœur !! A vrai dire ce chap 3 aussi puisque la première impression est toujours la plus marquante et que Sirius et James sont plutôt imposants ! Pourtant ça me fait plaisir que tu la trouve parfaite … je me demande ce que tu vas dire de … *arf je suis un grosse sadique je sais ^^* … enfin tu sais la scène qui est déjà écrite quoi !

*spoiler*Bon allez pour les autres qui ne savent pas : qu'allez vous penser de la scène où Lily apprendra la nature de Rémus !! Je peux vous dire qu'une chose : vous ne devinerez jamais !!

Si Edward fait bien une chose, c'est vraiment faire enrager Séverus sans le savoir !! Il est trop fort cet Edward !

Je suis heureuse que tu aimes Séverus : il est vraiment gentil ne lui jetez pas la pierre car il mérite votre affection ! Il aime énormément Lily et sachant ce que lui réserve l'avenir, je le plains vraiment ! Sans rire quand j'ai lut la scène de sa mort, ça m'a vraiment pincé le cœur quant il demande à Harry de le regarder afin que la dernière chose qu'il voit soit les yeux émeraudes de Lily ! Ca prouve a quel point il l'aimait (et peut être même autant que James). C'est ce Sév là que j'ai voulu garder pour ma fic : le sale type que tout le monde veut hair mais qui, finalement, est du genre à faire tout pour protéger l'enfant de la femme qu'il aime, même s'il détestait son père. Ce n'est pas juste une histoire de dette envers James, c'est une dette de cœur envers Lily ! Le véritable amour platonique c'est le plus beau et le plus fort !

Grosse bizouille a toi !!


	4. Le Sauvetage

Tout est à JKR sauf le scénario !! ^^

**Je pars en vacance du 14 juillet au 3 août** en randonné, loin de tout ce qui constitue le XXIe siècle ! Avant de partir je me suis fait une joie de vous écrire ce long chapitre afin de vous faire patienter et histoire d'avancer un peu la fic !

Silvermirror lily, tu as pu lire la moitié avant de partir et tu es malheureusement resté en suspens, sadiquement coupé par le destin au moment fatidique !! J'espère que la fin t'accueillera plaisamment à ton retour de vac ! Avec tous les chapitres manqués de Mily tu vas en avoir de la lecture !!!!

Sinon, dans la perspective de vous aider à ne pas vous perdre parmi les nombreux personnages de la fic, je vous ait fait un jolie album photo que vous pouvez consulter à l'adresse suivante :** http : / /acetylcholin . ifrance . com/** (oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)

N'hésitez pas à y jeter un petit coup d'œil ^^ Par contre n'essayez pas à tout prit de faire coller les photos aux descriptions ; l'imagination reste sans limite gardez les images qui vous viennent à l'esprit lorsque vous me lisez !!! (D'ailleurs Edward n'est pas aussi beau que je le voudrais mais, je crois sincèrement, qu'aucun être humain n'aura jamais un centième de sa beauté donc on se contentera de ça U_U)

**

* * *

**

**Interview post-chapitre 3 :**

**Acetylcholine : Bonjour à vous deux ! Vous savez pas comme j'ai attendu ce moment : vous rencontrer en vrai ! Whaou …**

**James et Sirius : *la mine faussement blasée* C'est normal ! Ça fait ça à toutes les filles …**

**Lily : Pas à moi en tout cas !**

**Silvermirror lily (invité cette fois parce que Rémus n'est pas là) : Rrrroooooh ! Regardez moi cette petite menteuse ! On sais tous que tu va aimer follement James !**

**Lily : *carrément ulcérée* Je préfère largement Edward !**

**Acetyl : C'est pas comparable ! Edward est Apollon en personne … James, lui, n'est qu'un homme !**

**James : *piqué par la remarque * Hé !**

**Sirius : Laisse tomber mec ! Le bellâtre est trop parfait pour en profiter … conclusion on va pouvoir hériter de toutes les filles frustrées de Poudlard !! Géant !**

**SL (rajeunit à ses 11 ans pour l'occasion histoire de ne pas avoir de remords sur sa tentative de détournement de mineur) : *rouge écrevisse* Dis Sirius, en passant ça ne t'intéresserait pas de sortir avec moi ?**

**Sirius : *sourire charmeur* Désolée ma puce, (Silvermirror est au bord de l'évanouissement là ^^) toutes mes soirées sont déjà prises par les filles de Poudlard mais je peux t'en réservé une pour dans 15 ans si tu veux !**

**Lily : Gougeât !**

**Acetyl : *dans sa barbe* A ce moment là tu ne voudras même plus entendre parler de baisers (du fait du harcèlement des détraqueurs à vouloir te rouler une pelle)**

**James et Sirius : *riant inconsciemment d'une seule voix* A ce moment là ce sera l'ère des poules mâcheuses de pommes**

**Acetyl : Passons ! Qu'avez-vous ressentit lors de votre première rencontre avec Lily ?**

**James : Elle m'a gavé à défendre le crasseux ! Mais sinon je l'ai trouvé vraiment charmante … et très mignonne aussi ! Par contre quel caractère de chien !**

**Lily : *ébahit* Tu m'as trouvé charmante ? Tu as un stock de cire dans les oreilles Potter ou tu est simplement stupide ?**

**Sirius : *moqueur* Nan nan Lil' !! Il est simplement sourd comme un POT !!! Whahahahahahahahaha !!!**

**SM : Bravo ! Ça c'est du Siriusisme tout craché !**

**Sirius : Sinon, pour répondre à la question : je me suis simplement dit que je l'adorais cette fille !! En plus elle a cloué le bec à un Potter !! Génialissime la citouille, non ?!**

**Acetyl : *intéressée* Et qu'avez-vous pensé de mon chouchou : Rémus ?**

**Sirius et James : *d'une même voix* De la pitié, désolé mec mais c'est vrai !**

**SM : Le pauvre, heureusement qu'il a Lily pour se consoler ! *sourire narquois au Potter renfrogné* Sinon vous êtes vous vraiment détesté lors de ce chapitre ?**

**Sirius : *parlant pour deux puisque Potter la boude* Bah ! Franchement au début du chapitre, après l'avoir renversé avec mon charriot, il ne pouvait pas m'encadrer. Et puis ce qui nous a vite rapproché c'est d'embêter la rouquine et son fidèle crapaud baveux !**

**Lily : *nuage noir lançant des éclairs tout autours d'elle* Black !!**

**Sirius : *ignore le potiron* … Et puis Lily lui a balancé son sort made in pue-du-bec et il n'a plus décroché un mot de peur que je le charrie ! Alors, comme l'a justement suggéré Bella Black 2b, je me suis mit à converser avec Rémus ! Enfin au début je l'ai carrément effrayé : il ne m'a a peine sorti 2 mots à chaque phrase !! Hyper chiant ce premier voyage ! …**

**James : Tu vas la fermer un jour ? 3615 ta vie si t'es en manque de causette !**

**Sirius : Je t'aime aussi tu sais !**

**Acetyl : Une dernière question, pour James, à partir de quand vas-tu demander à Lily de sortir avec toi ?**

**James : *sérieux* En début de 5****e**** année !**

**SM : *véritablement innocemment (contrairement à Acétyl qui sait tout !)* Et pourquoi ?**

**Acetyl : no coment please ! Tu verras ma petite Silvermirror ^^ Bon, ben c'est tout !! A plus les mecs !**

**

* * *

**

**Chap 4 : Le Sauvetage**

Séverus sur les talons, la gamine dévala a grandes enjambées le couloir: la colère lui vrillait toujours les entrailles, faisant taire les pensées cohérentes. Lily subissait toujours ainsi ses émotions, elle n'était pas de ceux capables de faire jouer leur raison afin de réprimer des sentiments naissants, bon ou mauvais. Et, jeté chaque fois aux affres de son emporté et passionné caractère, la petite souffrait davantage par la suite des regrets qu'occasionnaient ses actes, dictés machinalement et inconsciemment.

Elle aurait tant aimé être une de ces douces filles, toujours calme et posée, qui contrôlent chaque parcelle d'émotion et dégagent cette élégante aura de grandes dames du monde. Mais Lily était une lionne, une combattante qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle affrontait quiconque l'agressait, ou bien assaillait quelqu'un 'sous sa protection', et se défendait avec vigueur et courage, même si son adversaire était plus fort.

Cette spécificité chez elle, lui valait beaucoup d'admiration et d'affection de la part des autres et, parfois, ses précédents ennemies finissaient par lui accorder du crédit et ralliaient les rangs de ses nombreux amis. Néanmoins, Lily avait la désagréable sensation, déjà bien enracinée au fond du cœur, que son comportement lui vaudrait éternellement, au près des garçons, le catalogage à la place de 'meilleure amie' ou encore de 'garçon manqué' mais jamais celle de 'fille à aimer' et que rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux comparses atteignirent sans difficulté la fin de l'express. A cette extrémité, le couloir contournait les murs du dernier compartiment où, une fois le tournant passé, il s'évasait en un petit espace ouvert de 3 mètres de large. Une petite porte vitrée, certainement l'issue de secours, était nichée dans le mur et laissait défiler à vive allure des paysages flous qu'ils quittaient déjà.

N'ayant plus la possibilité d'évacuer sa frustration en marchant, la petite rousse se décida à adopter la méthode brutale, déjà testée et approuvée par l'humanité entière, à savoir frapper du pied un innocent mur.

Un coup.

'_Ça c'est pour avoir insulté Séverus ! On se moque pas des cheveux des autres quant on est soit même coiffé en dessous de bras ! … Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas répondu ça ?'_

Deuxième coup.

'_Et puis celui là c'est pour m'avoir dit que j'étais énervante ! ENERVANTE moi ! Non mais tu t'es pas regardé avec ton arrogant petit sourire malsain ! C'est franchement Potter le plus irritant de nous deux, y'a pas photo !'_

Troisième coup.

'_Tu aimes les fruits ?! Je jure que la prochaine fois que je croise Potter, je lui éclate tout un panier de fruits pourris dans la tronche … juste par plaisir ! …. Rahhhh il m'énerve !'_

Quatrième, cinquième, sixième … huitième coups.

« - Pour tout te dire, je me moque que tu démolisses ce mur mais tu risques de regretter ton geste lors de ta retenue ! Il y a mieux pour une rentrée non ?!, commenta la voix terne et atone de Séverus.

- Franchement je m'en moque ! Je préfère prendre cinquante mille heures de retenue que de passer ma vie en prison pour l'éventration de Potter et l'avoir mit en berne, pendu par ses tripes aux vitres du train !, tempêta Lily tout en shootant trois nouvelles fois dans le mur.

- Et bien, rappelle moi de ne jamais t'énerver !

- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que cet idiot ne t'a pas mit hors de toi ? Pour qui se prend-t-il pour se moquer ainsi des gens, avec ses airs supérieurs de médeux?!

- Si … bien sûr que je n'ai pas … apprécié ! », Sévérus grimaça au souvenir des insultes proférées à son égard, avant de reprendre son habituelle mine sombre et taciturne, et continua :

«- Ce mec est insignifiant … c'est le genre de guignol dont tout le monde se lasse bien vite ; le boulet qu'on remet à sa place et qu'il faut ignorer… D'ailleurs il doit faire moins le malin en ce moment !

- Il l'a bien mérité, j'ai aucun remord !, confessa Lily d'un air dédaigneux, redressant le menton.

- Mais dis-moi … il sort d'où ce sort ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu, lut ou entendu ! Tu as acheté un livre dans le même genre que 'Magie maboule pour sorciers sonnés' chez Fleury et Bott ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, une lueur suspicieuse étincelant du fond de ses ténébreuses pupilles.

La gamine se raidit inconsciemment et, tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure de ses incisives, fuit du regard l'inquisitives attention du jeune Rogue.

'_Que faire ? Dire la vérité ou bien rester évasive ? Avouer que j'ai agité bêtement ma baguette en prononçant n'importe quoi … Sév' ne va pas apprécier et je vais surement me faire traiter de moldu inconsciente … je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour une écervelée … ou bien mentir … bon, on passe tous par l'étape purgatoire de toute manière, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'envoyer saluer Belzébuth !'_, médita-t-elle a vive allure

« - Hum … j'ai du lire ça dans un de leurs livres ! … Tu sais, avec ma mémoire, j'ai agglutiné plein de trucs inutiles sans le vouloir et puis sous le coup de la colère je lui ai balancé le sort !, broda une Lily soudainement très intéressée par la trace de sa semelle, imprimée sur le mur blanc, à l'endroit même où elle avait asséné ses colériques coups de pieds.

- Mouai … c'est pas de la grande magie mais ça aide face aux benêts du genre Potter. »

Se concentrant sur sa respiration, qu'elle faisait volontairement lente et profonde dans le but de calmer ses ardeurs, Lily s'appuya sur la porte et ressassa silencieusement la scène du compartiment.

'_Remus avait peut être raison : je ne pense pas qu'ils voulaient être désagréable avec leur petits surnoms … et puis il est assez amusant Black ! … Bon je n'en dirais pas tant de Potter … finalement ce n'est qu'un petit gosse de riche qui n'a pas l'habitude d'être contrarié … et puis Sév' n'a pas été très courtois aussi ! … Attends ! Pourquoi lui trouver des excuses ? Il me semble que Sév' ne l'a pas insulté ouvertement sur son physique, lui ! … En tout cas il va certainement vouloir se venger pour le pue-du-bec ! Il est si sournois qu'il s'en serait prit à Sév' s'il était resté ou bien à … Oh ! … Mon Dieu ! … J'étais si énervée que j'ai oublié Rémus ! … S'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit je les tue !'_

« - Il va falloir qu'on y retourne …, déclara la gamine d'un ton déterminé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rémus ! On l'a laissé là bas avec eux, j'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à lui … », lui confia-t-elle.

Lily dépassa son ami en quelques pas et entama soucieusement son retour vers le compartiment 33 : Rémus, ce si délicat petit être tremblant et maladif, ne pouvait faire le poids seul face à deux énergumènes tels que Potter et Black. Pas que ces derniers puissent avoir un comportement foncièrement méchant ! En réalité, ce que craignait par-dessus tout la gamine, c'est qu'un harcèlement verbal soutenu, comme elle en avait eut la démonstration, puisse atteindre profondément le fragile garçon et le pousse à se couper définitivement des autres.

Lily ne supporterait pas de perdre ainsi celui auquel son âme semblait liée : elle avait attendu longtemps leur rencontre sans le savoir, l'avait reconnu dès le premier touché ; une connexion existait entre leurs deux êtres, ils l'avaient tous deux ressenti si puissamment … mais aucun mot n'existait pour la déterminer.

« - Et bien c'est son problème, pas le notre !, conclut Séverus arrêtant net le mouvement de Lily.

- Sév' ! Tu sais que tu m'énerves là ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi désagréable avec les gens que je rencontre ?, l'accusa Lily d'un ton sec. Tout à l'heure c'était avec Edward et maintenant tu voudrais que Rémus subissent des blagues douteuses de la part de ces deux idiots … en plus à cause de moi ! Je ne me le pardonnerais pas ! … Il faudrait peut être que tu t'ouvres un peu plus aux gens, ça ne te ferait pas de mal !

- C'est pas un animal abandonné tu sais, il peut s'en sortir tout seul !, riposta Rogue piqué au vif par la remarque de son amie.

- … »

La petite rousse lança un regard noir au garçonnet qui, dans un premier temps, entreprit de le soutenir mais, voyant que la gamine ne démordrait pas de ses intentions, il capitula et ajouta tristement :

« - Bien … on y retourne alors ! Ça te va ?!

- Toujours heureuse de voir de la morale à retardement ! Vaut mieux tard que jamais, hein ?! », plaisanta la gamine sans trop savoir pourquoi son ami était ainsi blessé.

Lily se dégagea doucement de la prise de Séverus et se dirigea machinalement vers le tournant, afin de reprendre le couloir principal, l'esprit concentré sur les bruits de pas de Rogue qui la suivait hésitant. Soudain, surgissant du coin, quelque chose de dur et imposant heurta de plein fouet la petite, l'envoyant percuter lourdement et brutalement le sol.

'_Aie ! La vache … j'crois que je me suis carrément cassé le cul là !'_, pensa-t-elle douloureusement.

Levant les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait debout face à elle, Lily retient de justesse un hoquet de surprise : le jeune homme qu'elle venait de bousculer était terrifiant et ses acolytes n'étaient pas plus rassurant. Si l'on cherchait désespérément des qualificatifs descriptifs pour ce petit groupe, alors 'appartenance certaine à la mafia', 'recherché mort ou vif', 'ex-taulards' ou autres étaient ce qui s'imposait spontanément à l'esprit des personnes sensées.

Un déplaisant frisson remonta sinueusement l'échine de la gamine et, déglutissant difficilement, celle-ci prit courageusement la décision de s'excuser, priant que ces individus peu recommandables les acceptent et les laissent partir rapidement loin d'eux.

« - Pardon …, balbutia Lily avec difficulté

- Tiens, tiens ! …. Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Ne serait-ce pas une Weasley par hasard ? », entama la voix trainarde du chef de la bande.

Grand, longiligne, de longs cheveux blonds pâle coiffés en catogan, ce dernier n'était pas le plus charpenté de la bande : sa dominance n'était assurément pas liée à la force physique et cela effrayait davantage Lily. L'aura machiavélique et malsaine qui émanait de lui, et avait pétri chaque traits physionomiques de l'adolescent, indiquait sans aucune équivoque qu'il appartenait à la catégorie des hommes cruels et sans pitié. A cet instant, dominant Lily de toute sa hauteur et de ses glacials yeux gris, il était devenu le leader d'une terreur sans nom qui s'immisçait sournoisement dans les entrailles de la rousse.

« - C'est fort probable Lucius-chéri … la vermine prolifère vite !, intervint à sa gauche une fille blonde platine, probablement sa petite amie, belle mais gâtée par un faciès excessivement hautain.

- Ils sont combien à chaque génération : 8-9 ? A ce stade, les traîtres à leur sang colonisent un peu trop la planète ! , commenta l'un des gorilles qui encadrait Lucius.

- Non ce n'est pas une Weasley … c'est connu qu'ils n'ont que des garçons ! », allégua l'autre adolescente du gang : une osseuse jeune fille, aux cheveux d'un noir encre de chine et à la peau d'une blancheur si cadavérique qu'on jurerait qu'elle sortait d'une tombe.

Elle se tenait en retrait du petit groupe, les bras croisés et le regard démoniaque, appuyée nonchalamment sur le mur aux côtés de deux autres garçons, probablement deux frères. Tous les trois semblaient être des éléments indépendants, ils n'étaient pas des subalternes du gang, mais quelque chose dans leur maintien faisait penser qu'ils étaient les moteurs sanglants de toute violence, de toute torture infligée aux ennemies de leur groupe. De tous ceux présents, ils étaient les plus redoutables, les plus fanatiques d'une conviction dont Lily ignorait les buts … ils étaient des tueurs.

« - Peut-être une Prewett ?, reprit Lucius

- Je ne pense pas … Propre avec une robe neuve, ça n'existe pas chez ces pleure-misères ! Et puis … il me semble que les jumeaux sont les derniers, répliqua la blonde dédaigneuse.

- Elle s'appelle Evans … Lily Evans ! … Laissez là tranquille! », clama étrangement la morne voix de Sévérus empreinte d'une agressivité indéniable.

Le garçon se plaça défensivement devant Lily, toujours assise sur le sol à l'endroit où elle était tombée, et écarta ses bras afin de la protéger d'une menace qui ne s'était jusque là pas encore manifestée mais qui planait dangereusement depuis la bousculade.

'_Aie aie aie ! Je crois que c'est une très mauvaise idée là Sév' ! En les provoquant on va signer notre arrêt de mort … nan … on est mort !'_ paniqua-t-elle en son fort intérieur

« - Tais-toi petit morveux ! Tu parles que lorsqu'on te le demandes !, tonna l'armoire à glace placée à gauche de Lucius, s'avançant agressivement vers nos deux comparses.

- Et ne regardes pas le jeune Mr Malefoy ainsi ! On va t'apprendre la politesse ! », menaça le second gorille, rejoignant d'une enjambée son acolyte.

L'action se déroula à une vitesse inouïe : en un quart de secondes les deux tas de muscles s'abattirent sur Rogue et envoyèrent le petit garçonnet se fracasser sur le mur, quelques mètres derrière. Lily tremblait, ses dents s'entrechoquaient, son corps faisait de petits soubresauts incontrôlables : elle restait assise là ne trouvant pas, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, la force nécessaire pour se relever et affronter ceux qui lui voulaient du mal.

Cependant, lorsque les deux subalternes de Malefoy commencèrent à tabasser Séverus, allongé semi-conscient au sol, Lily repoussa au loin ses frayeurs et, envahit d'un vain courage sans espoir, se redressa pour faire face à leur chef.

'_Je ne suis pas une lâche ! J'affronterais debout, pas à terre … pas comme un chien devant son maître !'_, hurla Lily intérieurement.

« - Evans ? Ça ne me dit rien … peut être une sang mêlée ?!, poursuivit Lucius comme s'il ne voyait pas ses deux subordonnés de 17 ans frapper sans honte un garçon de 11 ans sans défense.

- Oh non ! Je parie que c'est une sang de bourbe ! Chaque année il y en a un peu plus …, siffla la brune cadavérique d'une voix mauvaise, lançant au passage un regard de connivence à l'un des deux frères.

- Dégoûtant ! Tu vas devoir te laver Lucius chéri, qui sait quel genre de maladies transportent ces trucs là ! », renchérit la blondasse, fronçant dédaigneusement du nez et s'écartant de la rousse, comme si l'on venait de décréter que la petite était porteuse de la peste.

- Allez-y ! Frappez moi aussi puisque des enfants de 11 ans vous font si peur ! Je me défendrais … vous ne me faites pas peur ! », riposta enfin Lily, persuadée que de toute manière tout cela finirait bien mal.

Le plus grand des deux frères, celui auquel la brune à la tête de mort avait lancé son satanique regard, rejoignit Malefoy et, sans une attention pour celui-ci, empoigna Lily. Ses petits yeux marron boueux, enfoncés dans leurs orbites, s'écarquillèrent tel un détraqué jubilant de sa supériorité sur une proie sans défense. La gamine sentit alors son dos heurter la porte vitrée, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, la puissante main du fou dangereux se referma aisément sur sa petite gorge et aucune initiative de la petite ne réussit à lui faire lâcher prise : les griffures, les coups … rien ne parvint à dégager même de quelques centimètres les doigts du forcené.

« On devrait s'en débarrasser maintenant … ça serait toujours ça en moins à Poudlard ! », conclut-il dans un rictus mauvais.

'_Respirer … il faut que je respire … Quelqu'un ! Aidez-moi !'_ hurla Lily malheureusement que par pensée car suffoquant.

Mais la réalité s'imposait durement : qui viendrait dans ce fond de couloir, à la fin de l'express, derrière ce tournant, dans ce lieu oublié de tous ces enfants, conversant joyeusement dans leurs compartiments ? Qui aurait suffisamment de courage pour dépasser morticia-la-brune, qui couvre prudemment le gang baguette à la main, afin d'empêcher quiconque d'arrêter son psychopathe de copain de tuer une gamine ?

Une violente douleur perça dans la tête de Lily, des maux de têtes incomparables la cognaient rudement, transperçant ci et là son crâne comme si on y plongeait de longues et tranchantes lames. Son sternum compressa étrangement le thorax, pesant lourdement sur un cœur pulsant à un rythme effréné. Le sang affluait abondamment dans ses carotides, rush sanguin inutile ayant le vain espoir d'apporter le peu d'oxygène qu'il contenait à son cerveau, bientôt en manque.

Ses tympans tambourinaient à la même cadence que son cœur, son ouïe bourdonnant bruyamment, embrouillant ainsi la moindre improbable petite pensée. La respiration agonique et insuffisante de Lily commençait déjà à s'atténuer lentement, son corps entier s'engourdissait rendant tout geste de défense désormais impossible.

« - Lâche là maintenant, Lestrange !, rugit une cristalline et tout aussi virile voix désormais connue de la petite rousse.

- Qui ose … bien sûr … Dis-moi Sheperd, depuis quand la vie d'un sang souillé t'importe autant ?, demanda l'aliéné en question qui serra davantage son emprise sur la gorge de la gamine, coupant désormais tout flux d'air, même inutile, d'atteindre ses poumons.

- Son sang vaut autant que le tien ! Maintenant lâche la sinon je vais te le faire regretter ! », s'insurgea de nouveau Edward brandissant de manière menaçante sa baguette vers ledit Lestrange.

Derrière lui, deux garçons aux couleurs de Serdaigle tenaient en joue la brune et Malefoy, soutenant ainsi les mots prononcés.

Les bruits de conversation s'estompaient petit à petit, comme si les protagonistes qui les prononçaient s'éloignaient peu à peu de Lily. Sa vue commença dangereusement à se flouter, son champ de vision rétrécissait et quelques points noirs persistaient à certains endroits.

« - Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que le petit Roitelet des Serdaigles nous défie ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !, lança ironiquement morticia pointant à son tour Edward de sa baguette, ignorant totalement l'autre Serdaigle comme s'il était insignifiant.

- Ça suffit Bellatrix ! Toi et ta bande, vous laissez les premières années en paix sinon je vous retire 100 points chacun ! », tonna glacialement une voix féminine presque identique à celle de morticia/Bellatrix.

La nouvelle arrivée ressemblait étrangement à la brune, qu'elle tenait en joue, mais là où la fanatique furieuse de Serpentard vous glaçonait la moindre parcelle du corps, la sauveteuse vous réchauffait et vous rassurait par sa simple présence. Celle-ci portait fièrement les couleurs rouges et or de sa maison et, à sa poitrine, étincelait un petit insigne, pas plus grande qu'un galion, orné d'un P tranquillisant : elle était préfète !

« - Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais nous enlever des points avant que l'année scolaire n'ai commencé … surtout une petite préfète au rabais tel que toi !, railla Lucius sûr de lui.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir Malefoy ou c'est rhétorique ? Ça ne me dérange pas de te faire la démonstration si tu y tiens …, assena la préfète sur le même ton moqueur qu'avait emprunté le chef des mafiosos.

- … Laisse la Rodolphus … , ordonna t'il alors à Lestrange, elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! Il faut d'abord faire la peau à ceux qui desservent le sang pur des sorciers … fricoter avec les moldus, tu fais honte à ton nom Black …

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard … », avertit l'étrangleur à sa proie avant de la laisser s'écrouler, tel un vulgaire tas de linge sale, à ses pieds.

Un haut le cœur menaça l'arrivée probable de vomissements tandis que Lily inspirait une grande bouffé d'air. Tout autour d'elle tournait frénétiquement, amplifiant ses nausées, et le bourdonnement de ses oreilles la rendait folle. Soudain son cerveau s'engourdit, un rideau noir voilà sa vue et la gamine sombra momentanément dans l'inconscience.

« - Lily, tu vas bien ? Dis quelque chose !, l'interpella Séverus qui s'était trainé douloureusement auprès d'elle et la secouait doucement, visiblement très inquiet.

- … c' va t'inq'et pâ …, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix difficile et très faible.

- Je suis désolé ! J'ai pas réussit … », essaya-t-il mais Lily bascula dans une semi-conscience.

* * *

Aucune indication ne permit à la petite de savoir combien de temps elle fut évanouie mais, lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, Séverus se tenait toujours auprès d'elle : ses yeux noirs n'étaient qu'angoisse et il caressait doucement sa joue tachetée de rousseur. Au loin, la voix menaçante de Bellatrix s'éleva une dernière fois :

« - Si j'étais toi petite sœur, je regarderais souvent par-dessus mon épaule. Ton insigne ne te met pas à l'abri des petits accidents de la vie …

- C'est une menace ?, répondit la préfète des Gryffondor

- Non, juste un petit conseil fraternel ! », déclara sa sœur avant de s'éloigner définitivement.

Rapidement, des pas accoururent vers les deux premières années. Visiblement beaucoup de personnes avaient assistés à la fin de l'altercation et, leur intérêt morbide pour les deux bras cassés, ulcéra une Lily qui prenait un peu plus conscience.

Les douces mains d'Edward caressèrent tendrement le front de la gamine, toujours allongée mollement sur le plancher. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses prunelles anisées se voilèrent de tourments : il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas mieux protégé sa 'petite reine'.

« - Ca va ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée par l'inquiétude

- …

- Tu devrais l'emmener dans ton compartiment Edward, elle n'a pas l'air bien ! … Le garçon non plus d'ailleurs ! Il a peut être des côtes brisées…, commenta la préfète

- Oui, on va veiller sur eux … si ça ne va pas mieux en arrivant, on les conduira à l'infirmerie … Buck' tu t'occupes de Séverus, c'est le garçon …

- C'est bon ! Je n'ai … rien du tout !, s'offusqua Rogue tout en se relevant difficilement. J'ai pas besoin de son aide !

- Et bien restes ! », conclut froidement ledit Buck' : l'un des deux autres Serdaigles qui était intervenu avec Edward.

'_Menteur ! Tu souffres, ça se voit! … Tout ça c'est la faute de Potter ! S'il ne m'avait pas énervé on serait bien confortablement assis dans notre compartiment ! Potter … Black … comme morticia ! … mon dieu Rémus …'_

« - … Sév' …pe … occup' … Rém' ? …, cracha péniblement Lily d'une voix quasi mourante

- Je vais aller le voir t'inquiètes pas !, la rassura-t-il, Restes avec eux tu seras plus … en sécurité.

- … M'ci…

- Accroches-toi à moi Lily : je vais te porter. », murmura Edward

Le jeune homme leva doucement les bras de la gamine afin qu'elle puisse malaisément s'accrocher à son cou. Lily était encore très faible et, depuis sa libération du taré, elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être une poupée de chiffon, sans volonté propre, trainant mollement dans un coin d'une cour de récrée. Deux puissants bras l'élevèrent précautionneusement dans les airs et plaquèrent son petit corps contre l'athlétique thorax protecteur du Serdaigle. Rassurée par cette proximité familière − et son adoration désormais sans limite pour le jeune homme – la petite rousse enfouit son visage dans l'appétissant cou du bienfaiteur, essayant par là d'échapper aux regards curieux des badins.

L'adolescent amorça alors le rapatriement de la gamine, n'hésitant pas à bousculer gentiment ceux qui gênaient leur ascension dans le couloir.

« - Edward !, l'interpella la préfète des Gryffondors qui les avaient rejoint, évacuant au passage les curieux, … Fais gaffe à Lestrange et Bella ! Ils n'ont certainement pas appréciés d'être interrompus et risquent de débarquer pour se venger. Je vais prévenir le Préfet en chef et on fera des rondes devant votre compartiment, ok ?!

- Merci pour ton aide Andromeda ! », la remercia Edward en guise de réponse avant de continuer sa route, resserrant au passage son emprise autours de Lily.

« - J'aurais bien aimé voir Serpentard perdre 700 points d'un coup ! Ils auraient été vraiment verts pour le coup !, déclara le Buck' de tout à l'heure

- Ouai … mais c'était du bluff … on ne peut pas retirer de points avant que la répartition ait eut lieu … et dire que c'est la maison des malins, mes fesses oui !, rétorqua ironiquement Andromeda

- En tout cas bravo pour l'insigne ! Ta mère a du suffoquer lorsqu'elle a apprit que t'étais préfète !

- Et bien après dix tentatives de suicide, elle a admit qu'elle s'en remettrait ! Après tout je suis déjà le vilain petit canard de la famille … 'Etre Préfète de Gryffondor quel double déshonneur suprême !' », plaisanta-t-elle – d'ailleurs d'une manière fort similaire à Sirius − avant de s'éloigner d'un pas assuré vers le début du train, là où se trouvait le compartiment des préfets.

Les Serdaigles eux, et par défaut Lily, s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du compartiment 20 et pénétrèrent naturellement dans celui-ci, comme s'il était désigné depuis toujours au petit groupe d'amis. Dans la pièce, deux jeunes filles étaient là, devant la fenêtre, assises confortablement sur des banquettes bleu-marine, et interrompirent leur conversation lors de l'entrée de leurs condisciples.

Edward ne se formalisa pas de leur présence et, se souciant guère de leur jeter la moindre explication quant à la présence de Lily dans ses bras, il s'avança et déposa soigneusement sa protégée sur une banquette. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, le garçon caressa de nouveau tendrement le pâle front de la rousse, le regard rassurant.

« - Laisses-moi voir ! », lui murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Le jeune homme leva doucement ses mains et déboutonna agilement les premiers boutons de la chemise de Lily qui, ne pouvant s'empourprer devant ce geste car toujours nauséeuse et migraineuse, fut submergée d'agréables élans d'affections féminine – et un peu précoce peut être− pour Edward, oubliant au passage ses frayeurs précédentes. Les longs doigts du Serdaigle, peu être un peu rêches mais très agréables aux vus des légers frissons qu'ils déclenchaient à leurs passages, parcoururent avec une attentive légèreté la fine peau meurtrie de sa gorge, s'attardant parfois à certains endroits.

« - Ca va laisser des bleus ! … », dit-il dans un souffle, un peu plus pour lui-même que pour la petite.

Il se redressa, muscles tendus et mâchoire serrée et grogna :

« - Quel taré ce mec ! On devrait l'enfermer à Azkaban !

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Edy ? Pourquoi tu joues les infirmiers avec ce bébé ? », demanda une petite brune aux yeux bouffis : l'une des deux filles qui squattait le compartiment.

'_Toi tu as bien de la chance que je ne puisse pas parler … je me ferais un plaisir de te remettre à ta place Pimbêche ! Je t'en donnerais moi des 'bébé' !',_ la fustigea intérieurement une Lily qui reprenait contenance.

« - C'est Malefoy et sa bande qui l'on agressé … C'était à prévoir ! Avec le départ d'Arthur Weasley, ils ont prit plus d'assurance : ils savent bien que le nouveau préfet-en-chef ne leur mènera pas la vie aussi dur !, expliqua Buck' : l'immense ami d'Edward aux cheveux crépus, coiffés style afro bien qu'il soit typé européen.

- On a eut de la chance qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à nous aussi ! Heureusement que la préfète des Gryffondor passait par là …, ajouta l'autre Serdaigle : un petit blond platine, aux cheveux plaqués par énormément de gel, possédant un imposant nez droit et de petits yeux bovins.

- Vous les avez affrontés ?, s'exclama la brunette aux yeux boursoufflés et stupides, Oh Edy ! Ça aurait pu être dangereux ! Vous auriez du laisser les préfets régler cette histoire !

- On est intervenu juste à temps Vérity ! Deux secondes de plus et Lestrange la tuait ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait du rester là à rien faire ?, déclara Edward d'un ton amer qui ne lui allait guère

- Non … bien sûr … mais maintenant ils vont être sur ton dos … ils pourraient te faire du mal et …, bafouilla-t-elle

- Si tu savais comme je m'en moque !

- Tout ça pour une petite idiote … tu ne pouvais pas rester dans ton compartiment ?, cracha alors Vérity à Lily d'un ton fortement antipathique : elle n'appréciait guère l'attitude de Sheperd à son égard.

- Laisses-là tranquille … je te préviens : je ne tolèrerais pas que tu lui parles sur ce ton !, la prévint-il d'une voix excessivement calme et posée

- Je vois, tu as décidé de jouer les mères poules … et bien je te laisse faire joujou avec ton nouveau jouet ! », grommela-t-elle tout en retournant d'un pas prétentieux et outré vers son amie.

'_Mais quelle pétasse cette fille ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'en a rien à faire de ta sale tronche d'asticot ! Va draguer ailleurs … Ca serait vraiment le comble qu'un canon comme lui sorte avec un laideron pareil ! … Pitié mon Dieu, faites que ça n'arrive jamais !'_, s'insurgea Lily qui, pour une fois, était restée silencieuse face à l'envie de crêpage de chignon d'une chipie.

« - Tiens Edward, met lui cet onguent ça apaisera la douleur ! C'est un truc pour les coups de cognards, ça devrait marcher ! Tu peux le garder Lily !

- Merci Buckley ! »

Edward ouvrit le petit pot contenant une pommade rosâtre, prit une portion de crème qu'il réchauffa préalablement dans ses paumes avant de l'étaler, avec toute la douceur qui le caractérisait, sur la gorge, le cou et la nuque lésés de Lily. Ses geste étaient de divines caresses, légèrement froide du fait de l'onguent, mais si céleste, si agréables que de petits picotements chatouillèrent le cœur de la gamine qui ferma les yeux pour se délecter du touché.

« - Ca te fait du bien ma petite reine ?, chuchota-t-il penché sur elle, quelques centimètres les séparaient, tandis qu'il continuant son massage.

- … wi …

- Bien, très bien …, son sourire enjoliveur s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, … on t'en remettra tout à l'heure alors !

- … Mer' ... hum … merci Edward … sans toi …, cafouilla Lily, la voix pâteuse du fait de sa strangulation

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, à partir de maintenant je veille sur toi … je ne les laisserais plus te faire du mal, je te le promets !, la coupa-t-il

- …

- Reposes toi un peu, ça te fera du bien ! Je vais rester là, dors sans crainte ! », conclut-il en embrassant son front.

Le garçon se redressa élégamment, souleva méticuleusement Lily par ses épaules et prit place sur la banquette tout en blottissant la gamine dans ses bras protecteurs. La tête de Lily vint naturellement se nicher dans le cou de l'adolescent, humant au passage la douce odeur fruité du jeune homme, et elle s'accrocha à son torse robuste pour sentir davantage sa présence.

'_Je crois que je suis amoureuse …'_ s'avoua-t-elle avant de sombrer dans de doux rêves, heureuse des douces attentions que lui prodiguait régulièrement Edward pour la rassurer.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Lily se réveilla dans les bras du jeune homme, lui aussi assoupi. Si Edward Sheperd était vraiment très séduisant éveillé, endormi dans les bras de Morphée, le visage resplendissant de sérénité, il était d'une beauté indescriptible. Le jeune homme était né avec le visage et le doux caractère des anges, faisant ainsi de lui le véritable prince charmant utopique : celui dont rêve chaque petite humaine sur cette Terre depuis la nuit des temps.

Sa respiration lente et régulière berçait tendrement la gamine qui ne s'était pas encore résolut à bouger. A un moment il déglutit lentement, sa pomme d'Adam heurta taquinement le nez de Lily, la faisant rougir à la pensée d'y glisser sournoisement ses lèvres pour y laisser un tendre baiser.

Mais cet instant paisible ne dura que peu de temps car le garçon sursauta, se réveillant au son de la voix grave et campagnarde de Buckley :

« - Une petite partie de cartes explosives ? … Vérity ?

- Non, sans façon ! La dernière fois je me suis brûlée les doigts et j'ai souffert le martyr … je ne jouerais plus à ce stupide jeu !, répondit celle-ci avec une moue dédaigneuse

- Ouai, c'est ça ! … tu ne veux pas jouer parce que t'es nulle aux cartes ! Y'a pas de mal à avouer !!! …, s'exclama Buck' ignorant les regards outranciers de la jeune fille, … Dave une partie ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit le blond au grand nez tout en refermant son livre

- Viridian, ma chérie, tu te joins à nous ?

- Non merci. Je préfère te regarder te faire bruler les sourcils !, répliqua la deuxième fille du compartiment, une grande métisse filiforme, apparemment discrète, et qui semblait très directe : lâchant par de courtes phrases le fond de sa pensée.

- Moi ça me va, tant que tu joue les infirmières sexy pour me consoler …

- N'importe quoi !, s'exclama Viridian levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Edward baillait courtoisement derrière sa main du fait de son réveil.

- Edward, Ô grand Roitelet des Serdaigles ! … Sa seigneurie daignera-t-elle se joindre à nous, pauvres gueux que nous sommes, afin de se divertir aux cartes ?, plaisanta Buckley, mimant les gestes qu'un courtisant du moyen âge aurait fait en s'inclinant devant son roi.

- Tiens au fait, elle ne m'a pas appelé comme ça tout à l'heure Black ?! Il sort d'où ce surnom ?, demanda ledit interpellé, une voix pâteuse mi-endormi

- Ca vient du match Serdaigle-Poufsouffle de l'an passé ! Lorsque t'as attrapé le vif d'or, Smith en commentant a lâché un truc du genre : 'Sheperd vole comme un aigle royal' …, entama joyeusement Vérity, visiblement béate de pouvoir attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

- Enfin bref, la coupa Buck' tout réprimant un fou rire, les Serpentards qui n'avaient pas aimé perdre contre nous, ont vite répliqué et t'ont surnommé le 'Roitelet' : comme le minuscule piaf ! Ils ont été inventifs sur ce coup, ils auraient pu t'appeler 'mouton' !

- Ridicule … ce n'est même pas vexant !, commenta Edward tout en s'étirant, Lily s'étant assise correctement sur son siège afin de ne pas trop abuser de la situation

- Attends, j'ai dit qu'ils avaient étés inventifs, pas qu'ils étaient intelligent ! … Bon passons, tu joue ou pas Ed' ?

- Oui oui je joue … acquiesça l'adolescent tout sourire

- Et toi Lily, tu veux faire une partie de cartes explosives avec nous ?, demanda poliment Buckley, le visage empreint de bienveillance

- … Hum … euh … je ne connais pas les règles !, déclara-t-elle

- Ben, ça sera pour une prochaine fois alors ! Tu n'as qu'à nous regarder jouer ! …»

Buckley s'éloigna de sa démarche pataude et sorti momentanément du compartiment, laissant préalablement à Edward l'instruction de préparer le jeu. Il fouilla alors dans son sac de toile, celui portant fièrement l'écusson des Serdaigles, en fit jaillir un paquet de cartes, puis revint prendre place auprès de la rousse.

« - Je vais t'expliquer les règles en attendant !, lui indiqua-t-il tout en sortant les cartes de leur boite, Le but du jeu est de remporter les 57cartes, celui qui n'en a plus est sorti du jeu. Au début, toutes les cartes sont distribuées aux joueurs et sont tenues en tas, face cachée.

Le premier joueur découvre la carte au sommet de son tas, sans la regarder, et la met au centre du tapis. En effet, c'est un jeu de rapidité, de toute manière si tu gardes en main une carte seule plus de 3s, elle explose. Le joueur à sa gauche fait de même, et ainsi de suite… Tu me suis jusque là ?

- Oui, très bien !, opina Lily

- Lorsqu'une figure apparaît, le joueur suivant doit en sortir une à son tour s'il veut avoir une chance de remporter le pli. Pour cela, il a droit à un certain nombre de tentatives : il peut poser jusqu'à six cartes si c'est Merlin qu'il sort ; cinq si pour l'un des quatre Titans ; quatre pour un Sorcier ; trois pour une Sorcière ; deux pour un Gobelin et une seule pour un Elfe de maison.

S'il n'y parvient pas, le joueur ayant posé la figure ramasse le tas central et le met en bas de son paquet. S'il y parvient, le joueur suivant a droit à son tour à plusieurs tentatives pour sortir une figure.

- Attends !, l'interrompit la gamine, fronçant des sourcils tout en réfléchissant. Ce n'est pas les mêmes cartes que chez les moldus ? Je veux dire : pas de roi, reine et tout ça ?

- Non, c'est un peu modifié ici ! En fait le jeu de carte en lui-même est à mi-chemin entre un jeu de 52 cartes traditionnel et un jeu de tarot … L'excuse serait la carte merlin ; Les rois deviennent les sorciers ; Les reines : les sorcières ; Le cavalier : les gobelins ; les valets : les elfes de maison et les as : les titans. Sinon les cartes basses restent identiques et vont de 2 à 10.

- Ok ! Je pense que j'ai compris !, lui accorda-t-elle, joyeuse d'avoir cerné si rapidement les règles.

- Ça c'était la règle générale, continua Edward avec un sourire aux lèvres, mais c'est sans compter le dynamisme magique du jeu : si le joueur qui découvre sa carte, pose sur le tas une carte de même valeur que la carte précédente − ou bien un 10 ou encore un 7− alors les joueurs doivent couvrir le tas central avec leur main, s'ils ne veulent pas que tout explose. Le premier à poser sa main remporte le pli. Si un joueur tape à tort, alors tout le tas de carte lui explose au visage et le premier de ses adversaires qui dit 'fracas' emporte le tas.

- C'n'est pas dangereux ?

- On s'en sort avec deux trois brûlures mais rien de trop grave ! Ca aide à dégourdir l'esprit …, lui assura-t-il

- Il est où Buckley ?, demanda Dave exaspéré d'avoir aussi eut à se fader les explications

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Je suis allé nous acheter des bonbons, je ne peux pas être partout non plus ! Bon, on y va ? », beugla l'immense adolescent, entrant les bras chargés de victuailles sucrées en tout genre et fermant la porte du pied.

Le reste du trajet se déroula tranquillement : Lily découvrit amèrement les Dragées-surprises de Bertie Crochue en piochant une aux trippes, les chocogrenouilles, les crapauds à la menthe etc.… Elle participa très vite au tournoi de carte explosive entre les garçons et se révéla être une très bonne joueuse.

Le train arriva dans la soirée à Pré-au-Lard et, laissant tous les bagages dans l'express, ils descendirent tous ensemble du train, légèrement tendu à l'idée de recroiser les Serpentards. Main dans la main avec le beau Roitelet des Serdaigles, Lily rejoignit Séverus et Rémus qui se tenaient tous deux silencieusement un peu plus loin sur le quai.

« - Allez rejoindre le grand type là bas : c'est lui qui conduit les premières années au château ! On se retrouvera dans la grande salle pour la cérémonie de répartition !, avisa Edward embrassant tendrement le front de sa protégée

- Ok, à plus tard alors !, répondit celle-ci joyeusement

- Eh p'tite rouquine … ne bois pas la tasse sinon Ed' ne pourra pas venir à ton secours : il ne sait pas nager ! », commenta Buck' avec un petit clin d'œil moqueur avant de s'éloigner au pas de course pour rejoindre le groupe des Serdaigles de 4e année.

'_C'est pas grave je lui ferais du bouche à bouche !'_ pouffa Lily dans sa barbe tout en s'empourprant à l'idée.

* * *

Désolée, à mon grand déplaisir, pas de réponse aux reviews pour ce chapitre car je suis claquée là !!!

**silvermirror lily** ; **Maggy Loh** ; **Molly Stevenson** ; **Bella Black 2b** ; **xD Mini xD** ; **Lisys **(bienvenue à toi d'ailleurs ^^) Je vous remercie tous de vos petits messages !! Ils me font à chaque fois extrêmement plaisir et m'aident à garder le rythme d'écriture.

Je vous ai mit un peu d'Edward avant mon départ !!! Il est parfait (manque plus que la cape et il devient Super-roitelet !!) … raaah mais ils sont où les hommes tels que lui ???????

Je vous embrasse tous et vous souhaitent de bonnes vacances ! ;-* smack !


	5. Première soirée 1

Qui a dit 'il était temps' ? Dénoncez-vous !!!!!!

Tout est à JKR sauf Edward qui est à moi (et oui y'a que moi qui puisse le revendiquer !!! ^^)

* * *

**Interview post-chap 4 :**

**Acetylcholine : Bien le bonjour ! Nous accueillons aujourd'hui le personnage le plus prisée des jeunes femmes en chaleur, qu'elles soient sorcière ou moldue …**

**Sirius : Fallait me le dire que tu faisais mon interview ma belle ! Trop intimidée pour demander je suppose ?**

**Acetyl : Hum… Nous accueillons donc Edward Sheperd : le Roitelet des Serdaigles**

***tonnerre d'applaudissement, sifflements de perverses célibataires, lancement de petites culottes***

**Lily : Comme on dit Sissi : « T'es cassé en long, en large et en travers » !!!! Hahahahahahaha !!!!**

**Edward : Bonjour !**

***évanouissements en série, évacuation de folles dingues, la sécurité lance un code noir !!!***

**Acetyl : Alors ça fait quoi d'être the sex symbole de la fic ? … Enfin pour le moment car va bien falloir mettre en avant Potter un jour ou l'autre…**

**James : Je suis bien content de l'apprendre car je commençais à me demander pourquoi je suis noté en tant que personnage principal !**

**Acetyl : Sûrement parce que JKR t'as fait épouser Lily … bien que je me demande pourquoi… *un peu menteuse j'avoue***

**Lily : Moi aussi je me le demande ! *menteuse aussi***

**Sirius : Certainement pour ses performances au lit ! Par ex : XXXXXX et XXXXX et encore XXXXXX …**

***Lily et Acetyl rouge pivoine***

**James : Comment tu peux savoir ça ?**

**Sirius : Ben … vous n'êtes pas très discret et j'ADORE jouer les voyeurs**

**Lily : Sale chien ! Dorénavant tu dors à la niche !**

**Acetyl : …Bien, Edward un commentaire ?**

**Edward : Je dois avouer que je suis sans voix, je peux partir ? *se lève et s'enfuit***

**Acetyl : Mais et mon interview ???**

**Lily : Attends moi Edward je viens avec toi !!!!! *s'en va***

**James : Ma citrouille adorée … *la poursuit***

**Sirius : *pose nonchalamment ses mains derrière sa nuque* Alors, tu l'as fait mon interview ?**

**Acetyl : *désespérée* Achevez-moi ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Première soirée (1)**

L'obscurité tombait lentement sur le petit sentier rocailleux que suivait les premières années, tandis que l'air se chargeait petit à petit de l'humidité propre aux moites nuits d'automne nordiques de l'Angleterre. Le petit groupe d'enfants, enveloppés de leurs longues capes de laine noire blasonnées, guidés par un homme d'une carrure prodigieusement imposante, cheminait silencieusement clopin-clopant à travers d'épais bois.

Leur guide, le gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard, comme il s'était présenté, n'avait pas l'allure rassurante qu'on prête aux adultes travaillant avec des enfants : de longs cheveux noirs, hirsutes et emmêlés, où perçait de ci et là brindilles et feuilles mortes ; une barbe broussailleuse, apparemment jamais taillée, qui lui mangeait presque entièrement le visage ne laissant surgir que deux petits yeux, d'un brillant noirs sous d'épais sourcils touffus ; et, pour finir, un long manteau marron-gris, patchwork de différents animaux, qui dégageait une odeur bestiale particulièrement gênante. Rubeus Hagrid, car tel était son nom, semblait toutefois très aimable et particulièrement attentif à ses protégés : rattrapant les trébucheurs de sa grosse main poilue et ralentissant de temps en temps afin que les retardataires puissent rejoindre leurs comparses sans égarement possible.

Lily marchait tranquillement entourée de Rémus et Séverus tout aussi taciturne l'un que l'autre. Il semblait évident que les locataires provisoires du compartiment n°33 avaient assistés à l'évacuation d'urgence de la gamine car le jeune Lupin évitait soigneusement de s'attarder sur les marques bleutées qui paraient désormais le petit coup de la rousse. Cependant, caché derrière sa longue frange mordorée, le jeune homme avait plusieurs fois brisée la muette marche pour s'enquérir discrètement de l'état de Lily par un compatissant « ça va ? ».

Séverus se tenait les côtes, probablement à cause des blessures infligées précédemment, ses traits étaient figés dans une amère moue dédaigneuse qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Lily se doutait bien que l'histoire n'était pas resté au statut quo après qu'Edward l'ai évacué sur son cheval blanc – enfin façon de parler – et que le garçonnet avait très certainement été mit à rude épreuve par Potter, Black … et pourquoi pas le gang des tarés de Serpentard revenu à la charge comme l'avait prédit la préfète. Elle gardait donc également le silence, plus pour faire amende honorable auprès de son ami que par peur d'éventuels reproches. Néanmoins, de temps en temps, ses mains se hasardaient respectueusement, afin de ne pas heurté la sensibilité du jeune Rogue, pour aider celui-ci à passer les embûches du sentier.

« - T'as vu la taille de ce gars ?!, s'exclama un petit blond platine surgissant derrière Sévérus

- … la preuve vivante qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec les sorts de boursoufflage, commenta ce dernier d'une voix froide tout en lançant un regard dédaigneux à l'intrus

- Boursoufflage ? … C'est pas un géant ?, reprit l'étranger légèrement interloqué mais peu irrité par le ton de son interlocuteur.

- Les géants ne vivent plus en Angleterre depuis longtemps. De plus, ils mesurent tous dans les six mètres ! , expliqua laconiquement Rogue … Et franchement, crois-tu vraiment que le ministère autoriserait une de ces créatures violente et incontrôlable à Poudlard ? … avec des apprentis sorciers ? », renchérit-il tout en dévisageant le blondinet comme s'il était un attardé.

Le garçon était extrêmement petit pour son âge. Au premier abord, il semblait maigrichon mais, si l'on s'attardait davantage sur sa physionomie, on pouvait voir qu'il était strictement dépourvu de muscles et avait même légèrement de l'embonpoint : ce n'était pas, et il ne serait probablement jamais, un sportif. Ses petites joues rebondies, son nez pâteux, ses cheveux excessivement blonds et son air naïf rappelaient sans équivoque les statues de ces petits angelots potelés qui dégoûtent hardiment les allergiques aux bambins.

Pourtant, une impression de malice et de roublardise brillait au fond de ses yeux bleu délavés et il était fort à parier qu'on lui donnait souvent le bon dieu en confession sans qu'il l'ait toutefois toujours mérité ! En fait, il avait tout du cliché du petit enfant de cœur sage qui en réalité ne fait que des bêtises. Un détail était particulièrement irritant chez lui : son anglais campagnard. Il avait cet accent provincial agrémenté d'une très mauvaise articulation, un peu comme s'il avait une patate chaude dans la bouche, propre aux ruraux du Sud de l'Angleterre.

Lily ne pu refreiner le large sourire moqueur sous-jacent qui essayait de s'imposer depuis que le téméraire garçonnet avait malheureusement choisit Sév' pour entamer une discussion.

'_Tu aurais mieux fait de t'adresser à un gamin regorgeant de sourire joyeux signé Walt Disney … Sur le coup t'es tombé sur Grincheux!'_ plaisanta-t-elle en son fort intérieur.

Celui qui se risquait à affronter la froideur et l'impassibilité du jeune Rogue, ainsi que la piquante répartie de la petite rousse puisqu'ils allaient de pair, pouvait alors s'émerveiller devant la concordance avec laquelle l'expression 'sur la même longueur d'onde' s'appliquait au binôme. Bien que la jeune Evans taquinait souvent son ami, jamais ce dernier ne s'en offusquait car conscient que l'ironie n'avait jamais pour but de le toucher personnellement mais de se moquer d'une situation générale. Cette forme d'humour, largement peu comprise des autres, amusait les deux comparses qui riaient spirituellement chacun de leur coté, et pourtant ensemble, sans nécessité de concertation. Peut-être étaient-ils vus comme deux irritables petites créatures, parfois méchantes ou blessantes, mais finalement ils n'étaient que deux gamins ordinaires des bas faubourgs de Newcastle regorgeant d'un humour particulier.

« - La vache ! La fierté m'envahi Sév' : tu ne l'as pas traité d'abrutit ! Deviendrais-tu sociable ?, remarqua Lily d'un ton visiblement un peu trop enjoué pour être crédible

- Crétin !, concéda Rogue sans un regard pour l'individu concerné qui continuait sa route d'un pas rapide s'apparentant fortement à une fuite en avant

- Tant d'espoir si vite anéanti … c'est si triste que je vais en mouiller mon oreiller de larmes ce soir ! », exagéra dramatiquement Lily tandis qu'un léger rictus chatouillait les lèvres de Sévérus.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, le rocailleux chemin déboucha sur la rive d'un impressionnant lac qui gisait calme et mélancoliquement dans le creux d'une valleuse boisée, paysage légèrement rendu sinistre par la nuit et les bruits des créatures sauvages. Le château se dressait triomphalement en haut de la falaise du versant opposé, comme s'il était taillé à même la roche, et ses innombrables fenêtres illuminées n'étaient pas sans rappeler la constellation nocturne.

'_Et bien, c'est Versailles ! J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas un abonnement chez EDF sinon ils sont ruinés ! …'_

S'érigeait devant le petit attroupement un ponton branlant, très certainement consolidé par magie, dont le bois moussue qui le constituait semblait pouvoir s'émietter à tout instant. Attaché à celui-ci par des cordelettes algueuses, une dizaine de barques sans rames flottaient au rythme de l'eau, chacune inondée du léger halo de lumière procuré par sa lanterne.

La rugueuse et grave voix d'Hagrid, à l'articulation trébuchante, s'éleva alors dans la pénombre expliquant aux élèves de monter dans les embarcations. Sévérus, Rémus et Lily s'avancèrent vers la barque la plus proche et furent rejoint par deux autres garçons dont le blondinet précédemment mit en fuite.

« - Dis-moi … il est sympa ton pote ! », déclara-t-il nerveusement à l'adresse d'une Lily dubitative.

Peut être essayait-il vraiment d'engager la conversation … maladroitement alors … en tout cas, en cet instant, il tendait fortement le bâton pour se faire battre.

'_Tu reviens à la charge ? … Rah ! Ce petit à visiblement besoin de reconnaissance … le complexe Caliméro dans toute sa grandeur!'_, pensa Lily pendant que dans son champ périphérique Sévérus, ainsi que – elle l'aurait juré – Rémus, levaient brièvement les yeux au ciel.

Réprimant toute envie de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, la petite rousse entreprit judicieusement d'expliquer à son naïf camarade le profil qu'il allait devoir adopter pour éviter de finir noyer par Rogue.

« - Séverus est atteint d'une grave maladie : agoraphobie désagréabilis …, allégua t'elle pince-sans-rire tandis que Sév' arquait le sourcil et tendait discrètement l'oreille, … les symptômes se manifestent par un dégoût total à se faire de nouvelles connaissances et une légère tendance à agresser ces-dites personnes.

- Ok … je vois …, opina l'inconnu tout en lançant un coup d'œil mal assuré à Rogue, … Au fait moi, c'est Peter Pettigrow. Je viens de Guildford dans le Surrey, continua-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- Le Surrey ! Oui … avec une telle intonation, tu ne peux que venir de là ! Lily Evans, Newcastle … ravie de faire ta connaissance.

- Je ne veux pas m'engager dans un débat pro-régional mais ton accent est tout aussi distinctif ! ... Sév', je suppose que tu viens aussi du nord ?, tenta-t-il aimablement

- …

- … désagréabilis hein ? … Super aimable ton pote ! … » conclu-t-il légèrement agacé tandis que l'intéressé s'éloignait silencieux, enveloppé de son éternelle impassibilité, afin de prendre place à bord de la barque.

Un petit frisson de tristesse traversa le cœur de Lily : elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi Sévérus était toujours aussi déplaisant avec les autres. Parfois même, la relation exclusive qu'il entretenait vis-à-vis d'elle l'effrayait : la jeune fille était très sociable et se faisait rapidement des connaissances au grand déplaisir de Sév' qui semblait ne pas vouloir 'la partager'. Quelque part, elle espérait que cette rentrée à Poudlard permettrait au jeune homme de se faire de nouvelles connaissances … et pourquoi pas de s'ouvrir un peu plus afin que les autres puissent apprécier ses remarquables qualités.

Une fois tout le monde à bord, les barques prirent le large en direction du château, glissant silencieusement sur les flots, guidés par une magie invisible à travers la brume stagnante du lac.

« -Et vous êtes?, s'enquerra Peter décidé à continuer les présentations d'usage

- Rémus Lupin, je viens de la banlieue Londonienne.

- **Franck Londubat, j'habite près de Hayle en Cornouaille**, tonna une morne voix venue de nulle part propre à faire tressaillir quiconque non préparé à l'entendre

- Waouh! C'est quoi cette voix d'outre-tombe ?, s'étouffa Pettigrow une main porté au cœur.

- **C'est mon transmetteur de voix**, expliqua la voix tandis que son 'propriétaire', le cinquième occupant de la barque, agitait la main pour attirer l'attention

- … ???

- **Je suis muet ! Ce truc parle pour moi … Il traduit mes pensées en son … ça me permet de communiquer**, continua-t-il visiblement blasé par cette explication très certainement formulée à longueur de temps.

- Ouai, à ceux qui ne se sont pas mort d'une crise cardiaque ! Dis-moi tu as tué beaucoup de gens en leur disant simplement bonjour ?, railla Peter visiblement rassuré par le fait qu'il ne communiquait pas avec l'au-delà.

- **C'est vrai c'est glauque mais quand on n'a pas le choix … tout le monde ne comprend pas le langage des signes ! Surtout chez les sorciers !** », acquiesça Franck dans un lascif hochement d'épaules.

Londubat semblait être un garçon discret : il parlait peu –pas forcément à cause de son handicap− et son comportement indiquait clairement qu'il n'éprouvait pas la nécessité d'être remarqué par son entourage. Son physique était pourtant très appréciable mais il semblait nettement se dégager chez lui une indépendance d'esprit et une totale indifférence vis-à-vis du regard extérieur. Ainsi, il évoluait tranquillement en société sans apriori aucun, parlant lorsque quelqu'un se souciait d'avoir son opinion, sans interférer dans la vie des autres tant qu'on ne l'y invitait pas.

Un faciès agréable, quoique classique et commun, des cheveux bruns en coupe sage, des vêtements impeccablement repassés, toute son allure générale semblait banale et pourtant c'était cette simplicité qui assurait sa personnalité. Son handicap ne le gênait nullement : il aurait assurément préféré continuer à vivre sans aide vocale mais sa future scolarisation à Poudlard l'y avait contraint et, quelque part au fond de lui, Franck n'acceptait pas devoir être dépossédé d'une part de lui-même afin de pouvoir être instruit.

(- Bon choix de barque alors !), intervint joyeusement Lily par gestuel après avoir attiré son attention

(- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Tu es moldue je suppose ?! C'est rare de voir des gens apprendre le langage des signes quant ils en ont pas la nécessité…), répliqua Londubat surprit.

(- Maman est bénévole dans une association d'aide aux sourds muets. Au lieu d'apprendre le solfège, elle a trouvé que c'était plus constructif !)

(- Tu maîtrise bien !)

(- J'apprends vite, ça aide ! Sévérus aussi en sait un peu … attends !)

La barque continuait son périple vers le château mais ses occupants semblaient plus absorbés par l'échange muet entre la gamine et le petit brun que par le déroulement de la traversée. Lily se tourna alors vers Sévérus qui, elle en était certaine, avait comprit l'échange gestuel et, avec des yeux de chiens battu très convainquant, le supplia :

« - Séverus, à défaut d'être aimable oralement … s'il te plait Sév' ! »

Pour une fois Rogue semblait clairement intéressée par cette rencontre, peut être était-ce dû au fait que Franck irradiait de sincérité à son égard : pas de mimique de dégoût, pas de recul inconscient du corps... Ce fut donc sans lourd soupir préalable ni mauvaise volonté qu'il s'exécuta :

(- Enchanté, je m'appelle S-é-v-é-r-u-s R-o-g-u-e.)

(-Ravi, F-r-a-n-k L-o-n-d-u-b-a-t.), lui répondit Franck avant de lui serrer la main

'_Finalement cette journée n'est pas si mal ! Même Sév' semble se_ _détendre et oublier l'histoire du train …'_ pensa la petite rouquine tandis que l'échange entre Rogue et Franck continuait sous l'étonnement et l'incompréhensibilité de Rémus et Peter.

* * *

La traversée du lac s'effectua en une vingtaine de minute laissant ainsi le temps à l'obscurité d'engloutir peu à peu le groupe. Ce fût donc au faible clair de lune, qui commençait à peine son ascension nocturne à travers la brume, et des reflets jaunâtres des lanternes sur l'obscure eau, qu'ils débarquèrent dans une crique rocailleuse et glaciale située au pied de l'immense falaise rocheuse soutenant le château. A même la pierre était taillé un escalier assez raide, aux marches inégales et escarpées, qui s'élevait péniblement, et par endroits dangereusement, vers la base de la forteresse où une petite porte dérobée les attendaient, faisant miroiter l'idée d'un chaleureux feu de cheminé tandis que les enfants s'exténuaient à cette ascension.

Derrière cette porte s'étendait un hall de marbre noir, flamboyant sous l'éclairage d'un pharamineux lustre de fer forgé suspendu à une trentaine de mètres. Au milieu, de part et d'autre de la pièce, se déployait deux colossaux escaliers, ornés de deux somptueux tapis bordeaux et de barres d'escalier en cuivre, qui rejoignaient un balcon à la balustrade de fer forgé rappelant élégamment le lustre. Au pied des escaliers, sur les colonnes encadrant leurs entrées, quatre statues imposaient majestueusement leur présence : un aigle aux ailes déployées qui glapit et semble vouloir attraper quelqu'un avec l'une de ses serres ; un griffon accroupit, prêt à fondre sur sa proie, les ailes également déployées et la queue semblant fouetter l'air ; un serpent cobra dressé en position défensive, les yeux hypnotiques et la gueule grande ouverte laissant apparaitre deux grands crocs venimeux et une sinueuse langue ; un blaireau aux oreilles coléreusement rabattus en arrière, aux poils hérissés, à la queue dressée et dont les griffes acérées s'enfoncent dans le marbre du support.

'_Super accueillant ça ! Le sculpteur est une goule en furie prisée par les films d'horreur, ma parole !'_

Sous le balcon, soutenu par une alcôve brisée dans le style gothique, continuait un large couloir d'une dizaine de mètres aux murs agrémentés de quatre portraits animés, représentant chacun un des fondateurs, qui se finissait en cul-de-sac sur une imposante porte de chêne enrichi de ferronneries décoratives.

Devant ladite porte se tenait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, de corpulence moyenne et vêtue d'une longue robe de velours vert-bouteille, bordée d'un bandeau vert-pistache, aux broderies dorées. Ses longs cheveux, oscillant entre le châtain et le poivré-sel, relevés en un très épais et serré chignon, étaient en partie recouvert d'un grand chapeau, assorti à sa robe et agrémenté d'une élégante plume de faisant. A travers son digne maintien et sa prestance, il exhalait d'elle la certitude de son incorruptibilité, son irréprochable intégrité et de sa droiture envers ses responsabilités, assénant tout en chacun de se comporter respectueusement en sa présence.

Son faciès décharné, agrémenté d'un long nez droit, de petits yeux verts calmes scintillants d'érudition, ainsi que ses fines lèvres pincés, faisait d'elle le type même du professeur qu'on ne veut pas se mettre à dos. D'ailleurs il était fort à redouter que, lorsque son franc regard se teintait d'une pointe de reproche, le message qu'elle voulait faire passer serait clair et, s'il se mettait à fusiller, alors l'envie de disparaître se ferait pressante. Malgré cela, lorsqu'un rare et discret sourire étirait ses lèvres, révélant ainsi des rides bien cachées, son visage s'illuminait de bienfaisance et donnait à son destinataire une immense satisfaction.

Lorsque le groupe de première année s'arrêta à sa hauteur et fit silence, la voix de la femme s'éleva calmement et résonna distinctement dans le hall :

« - Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall, sous-directrice de l'école. Dans quelques instants, vous franchirez ensemble cette porte et vous joindrez à vos camarades des années supérieures. Avant que vous ne preniez place à l'une des tables, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

- Comment sera-t-on répartit professeur ? », l'interrompit malencontreusement un garçon

Le professeur Mc Gonagall riva un sévère regard sur le mal poli, l'évaluant silencieusement des pieds à la tête tandis que celui-ci se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Tout en lui jetant un bref regard de pitié, Lily remarqua que le malheureux se mâchouillait rigoureusement la langue comme si ce simple geste effacerait sa précédente intervention et elle se promit mentalement de ne jamais être irrespectueuse envers ce professeur. Elle coula alors un regard vers Séverus qui semblait bien s'amuser à en croire le rictus qui habillait ses lèvres : Rogue adorait cette technique de culpabilisation et de reproches par le silence. Technique qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Mrs Evans et qui donnait un sérieux avantage aux deux comparses qui savaient comment se comporter avec ce genre de personnes.

« - Vous verrez en tant voulu jeune homme et je vous prie à l'avenir de ne pas prendre la parole si l'on ne vous y a pas autorisé, répliqua sèchement le professeur après quelque minutes de pesant silence.

- C'est incroyable Lil', on dirait ta mère !, s'émerveilla Séverus dans un chuchotement superflu

- Pendant votre séjour au château, votre maison sera comme un second foyer et vos camarades votre famille. Tous vos succès seront récompensés par l'acquisition de points pour votre maison et toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points remportera la coupe des quatre maisons. La cérémonie de la répartition va bientôt commencer, veuillez patienter ici quelques instants. », enchaina machinalement Mc Gonagall comme elle devait certainement avoir pour habitude chaque année.

Le professeur ouvrit alors la porte, se glissa dans la grande salle et, pendant les quelques secondes qu'il ne lui fallu pour qu'elle referma derrière elle, un assourdissant tumulte− mélange de voix, de cris et de discutions− résonna dans le hall avant de laisser place, à nouveau, à l'anxieux silence des petits nouveaux.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un minaudement maniéré, d'une gamine blonde et snobinarde, ne s'éleva parmi le groupe à l'intention d'une personne que Lily aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir :

« - James Potter ? … Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

- …, fut la seule réponse du fait du sort qui avait frappé Potter : œuvre que la rouquine revendiquait fièrement.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Nous avons été présentés lors du brunch de Sir Lancaster : je suis Emmeline Vance, continua-t-elle visiblement affectée par ce manque d'égard de la part du garçon.

- …

- Veuillez excusez la grossièreté de l'héritier Potter, jolie Emmeline, mais il semblerait que celui-ci soit sans voix depuis peu …, intervint Black tout souriant, … Une histoire d'allergie aux citrouilles il me semble, commenta-t-il amusé tout en lançant un clin d'œil à Lily, … enfin, je suis certain qu'il est affligé de ne pas pouvoir vous saluer.

- Et qui êtes vous ?, demanda la blondasse tout en le détaillant le manant qui osait lui adresser la parole.

- Sirius Black, pour vous servir, lui répondit-il avec un faux accent snob avant de s'incliner tel un gentleman venu d'un autre siècle.

- La famille Black a une très bonne réputation, je me demande pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été introduits plus tôt ?!

- Sûrement parce que, la dernière fois que je suis allé à une réception d'emmanché de la haute, j'ai fait cramer la baraque ! », conclut Sirius avec un ton bourru qui détonnait de la voix douceâtre avec laquelle il lui avait précédemment parlé.

Miss Vance s'offusqua de cette réponse de paysan mal élevé et, après le long regard dédaigneux qu'elle coula à Black, la jeune fille de bonne famille tourna le dos, s'enfonçant dans la foule le nez en l'air et drapée de sa dignité. Lily ne put retenir un rire amusé : quoique que fut les espoirs de cette pimbêche en interpellant le riche héritier Potter, elle était visiblement déçue du résultat ! Poudlard n'allait définitivement pas être comme le brunch de Sir Lancaster : elle allait faire ses études avec des manants, dommage pour elle !

Malheureusement pour la petite rouquine, son pouffement la rappela vivement à l'esprit du binoclard. James Potter semblait assez remonté contre elle : sa veine, qui trahissait frustration et mécontentement, se manifestait au dessus de sa tempe droite, battant au rythme de son pouls, et ses douces prunelle brun-cacaotées n'était vouées qu'à la torpiller.

Lily décida qu'il serait peut être temps de battre en retraite afin d'éviter la fureur du moutard, pourri-gâté et capricieux, qui n'avait certainement pas apprécié de se faire moucher. Mais Potter fut plus rapide : au moment où elle tournait les talons afin de reporter son attention sur la porte, comme un diable surgissant de sa boite, il apparu à ses côtés, l'attrapant fermement par les épaules. N'ayant plus possibilité de l'éviter, Lily leva les yeux vers lui pour le défier.

James se tenait devant elle avec son éternelle fierté suant de tous son être : il la dépassait de quelques centimètres – ce qui agaçait prodigieusement la rouquine– le front plissé, la mâchoire crispée et les lèvres fermement serrée en une moue sévère trahissant sa colère. Son nez cassé titillait vigoureusement la gamine à lui asséner un bon coup de poing – si toutefois elle avait sût comment lui en administrer un sans se faire plus de mal à elle qu'a lui. Potter la maintenait fermement face à lui et entreprit de resserrer davantage son emprise afin de se faire davantage comprendre.

« - Aie ! … Potter, on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble, alors ne me touche pas !, s'exclama Lily tout en se débattant pour échapper à sa mainmise

- … !!!

- … Aie, tu me fais mal !

- Evans, je crois qu'il voudrait bien avoir une petite conversation avec toi …, intervint Sirius d'un ton léger comme s'il traduisait le silence de son comparse sans toutefois en comprendre la signification.

- Je ne parle pas aux crétins, ça les instruits ! », railla la rouquine, décidée à ne pas battre retraite face à son agresseur, et surtout pour signifier implicitement à Sévérus, tendu et prêt à intervenir, qu'elle se défendrait très bien toute seule.

Potter serra davantage sa prise– Lily risquait fort d'avoir de nouveaux bleus−, leurs visages n'étant désormais qu'à quelques centimètres de distance, et entreprit de la secouer par petits à-coup comme s'il s'attendait à voir tomber des prunes.

« - Ouille ouille ouille … L'effet Potter-Kiss-Cool : la fraicheur qui débouche mon nez !, ironisa-t-elle de nouveau pour faire comprendre au binoclard qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il lui voulait, … aie aie aie

- Allez petite carotte ! Tu es sensée être aimable, tu sais !, notifia un Black amusé dont cette rentrée c'était annoncée beaucoup plus distrayante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé

- … Ok, ok …, concéda enfin Lily, … y'a pas de contre sort ! Ca va se dissiper tout seul … tu n'as qu'a attendre en silence pour changer ! »

'_Enfin j'espère car j'en n'aie franchement aucune idée ! Imagines que c'est à vie … arf… la pauvre Emmeline n'aurait plus qu'à s'exercer à l'apnée !'_

« - Tu la lâche maintenant Potter !, cracha sèchement Sévérus, repoussant au loin le binoclard et s'interposant entre Lily et son assaillant

- Oh ! Mais c'est Super-Héro-Servilus ! Tu nous as manqué tu sais ! Ton petit nez crochu ne cesse de se mêler d'histoire qui ne le regarde pas à ce que je vois !, lâcha Sirius sur un ton moqueur, prenant avantage de sa corpulence vis-à-vis de Rogue qui faisait gringalet en comparaison.

- Ça suffit Black ou je te lance le même sort ! », tonna Lily, s'interposant à son tour entre Sirius et Sév et pointant un index accusateur sur le torse de l'intéressé.

Sirius se ravisa, avec un petit sourire narquois à l'intention de Rogue, et battit légèrement retraite pour prendre place aux côtés de son pote Potter. L'altercation qui venait à nouveau d'opposer les Newcastlelois au gang des crétins semblait avoir attiré l'attention de tous. Jetant un rapide regard aux alentours, Lily croisa le regard hautain de miss Vance qui ne semblait pas apprécier que Potter ait pu lui témoigner un semblant d'intérêt, même méprisable.

Loin de s'en formaliser, son attention fut vite happée derrière elle par un petit groupe de cinq individus blafards et étrangement alarmants : tous se tenaient involontairement à l'écart d'eux et ne semblaient ne pas remarquer leur présence.

Leur clan se composait de trois filles et de deux garçons : une petite blonde chétive et légèrement hyperactive− à voir la difficulté qu'elle avait à tenir en place ; une métisse aux cheveux violets, portant un collier à pointe et à l'air pas commode ; une brunette filiforme souffrant probablement d'une migraine ; un blond longiligne, aux cheveux longs et ondulés, se cachant derrière d'imposantes lunettes fumées ; et enfin, celui qui marqua le plus la rouquine par sa contenance énigmatique, un grand et mystérieux brun dont le regard argenté, transcendant l'obscurité d'où ils se tenaient, vint se river au regard de Lily avec une pointe d'agacement.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la rouquine. C'était comme si son inconscient lui suggérait qu'elle avait aperçu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, sans toutefois savoir ce dont il était question. Cependant, l'intervention d'une voix trainante et dégoulinante mit fin a sa réflexion et ramena son attention vers Potter, Black et les deux garçons qui s'étaient avancés vers eux :

« - Mais par merlin, c'est la petite moldue du train !, entonna un mini-gorille qui semblait pas très fufute

- Oui, on dirait que la strangulation n'est pas le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser des sangs de bourbe ! », se gargarisa l'autre : un petit châtain à l'air buté.

Lily resta interdite : elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde faisait un tel pataquès de ses origines. Elle ne devait pas être la première moldu à faire ses études à Poudlard et ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Et quel pouvait bien être la signification de se 'Sang de Bourbe' qu'on lui lançait à tout vas et qui semblait mettre mal à l'aise tant de monde ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre – chouette encore des ennemies ! – Sirius l'intima au silence d'un regard autoritaire tandis que Sévérus s'évertuait à la tirer en arrière, comme pour lui signifier de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire. Elle s'exécuta donc, mais pas sans frustration, et s'évertua à lancer des regards noirs au deux chtarbés, certainement futurs adeptes de la bande des tarés de Serpentard.

« - Dis-moi mec, tu l'as traité de quoi ?, demanda calmement Black le visage impassible

- De sang de bourbe ! Tu ne savais pas Black ? C'est probablement ça, sinon pourquoi trainerais-tu avec une moldue crasseuse ?!, commenta le petit buté visiblement fier de colporter l'information

- Et vous êtes ?, demanda Sirius toujours aussi serein mais retenant discrètement un Potter crispé.

- Je suis Evan Rosier et lui William Wilkes.

- Et bien Rosier, je suis désolé pour ton nez !, railla Black d'un ton léger accompagnant sa boutade de son rire canin

- Hein ? » coassa Rosier dubitatif avant de se manger une droite par Sirius.

La fluette envergure du châtain renfrogné ne faisant visiblement pas le poids face à celle de Black, il bascula en arrière et, après que son nez eut émit un déplaisant craquement, s'étala sur le marbre noir tel un gros sac de linge sale. Un geyser de sang gicla de son tarin et inonda le luxueux sol. Rosier porta sa main à son visage, étouffant un mélange de glapissement de douleur et de juron.

Pendant ce temps, le mini-gorille-Wilkes entreprit de surprendre Sirius, attaquant celui-ci de dos mais Potter, libéré de l'emprise de Sirius, le prit de court. James lui assena un coup dans le ventre et Wilkes vacilla légèrement sous le choc avant d'envoyer son assaillant au tapis d'un coup identique. Black vint en renfort et mit fin à l'altercation, en quelques coups de genoux et d'une gauche, sous le regard admiratif d'autres élèves qui ne cessaient de l'acclamer.

De toute évidence, Sirius savait particulièrement bien se battre et avait certainement eut des précédents de bagarre violente. Cependant, cette altercation avait été du gâteau pour lui puisqu'il s'en sortait sans la moindre égratignure et avait rapidement mit au tapis ses adversaires. Potter, lui, semblait s'en tirer un peu moins bien à entendre son souffle court – et nauséabond qui mit à mal la conscience de Lily− ainsi qu'à la difficulté avec laquelle il se remit sur pied malgré l'aide de Black.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! … », gronda le professeur Mc Gonagall fraichement arrivée.

Tous se redressèrent énergiquement, certains peut être plus difficilement, et chacun entreprit soigneusement d'éviter le regard furieux de la prof cherchant des explications. Cette dernière n'eut cependant pas à désigner un cafteur : un regard sur Rosier ensanglanté et gémissant, Wilkes crachant ses poumons et Black soutenant Potter, éclaircit instantanément la situation.

« -Mettez-vous en rang et suivez moi : la cérémonie va commencer ! … Vous quatre, vous viendrez me voir sans faute demain matin ! Vous commencez très mal votre scolarité messieurs ! … Suivez-moi !, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

- C'est quoi un sang de bourbe ?, demanda Lily en s'approchant du duo Black-Potter

- … pas maintenant, je t'expliquerais plus tard Evans !, éluda Sirius tout en lançant un regard éloquent à James, son nouveau grand pote.

- Même si je ne comprends pas … merci d'avoir prit ma défense Black … et toi aussi Potter !, confessa la rouquine en rougissant

- Y'a pas de mal Carottine ! », conclut Sirius ébouriffant au passage les cheveux de Lily avant de s'éloigner avec son comparse vers la grande salle.

La rouquine les observa partir, la démarche un peu moins élégante qu'à l'accoutumé, mais dégageant toujours leur aura de dandys de haute société, confiants dans leur capacité à s'attirer l'attention de tous.

'_Ça y est ! Ils fanfaronnent de nouveau! …'_

Ils étaient peut être deux crétins arrogants mais une chose était dorénavant certaine : ils avaient le cœur noble et la bravoure des deux Gryffondors qu'ils aspiraient à être. Il était tout aussi certain que la rouquine se remettrait à les maudire prestement la prochaine fois qu'ils la taquineraient mais elle se fit la promesse de ne jamais oublier ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Alors que la gamine se perdait dans ses réflexions et que le hall se vidait petit à petit des nouveaux élèves, un étrange sentiment d'inquiétude la submergea et lui tenailla les entrailles. Il était évident que la cérémonie de répartition n'avait jamais alarmé Lily et cette sensation étrangère ne pouvait lui appartenir. Choquée, la jeune Evans regarda aux alentours et remarqua Rémus accoudé contre un mur, la tête penchée comme s'il allait régurgiter.

Etait-il possible qu'elle ressente les émotions de Lupin ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention jusque là mais ils semblaient partager quelque chose de tellement fort, qui les transcendait littéralement, alors qu'ils se connaissaient si peu. A la réflexion, quelque part, elle avait l'étrange certitude qu'elle était une partie de lui et lui une partie d'elle, sans toutefois avoir la moindre ressemblance dans leur caractère. Ceci était bien compliqué et peut être incompréhensible mais n'existait-il pas le même genre de relation entre les jumeaux ? N'était-il pas possible que leurs deux âmes soient liés et qu'ils puissent communiquer par un moyen autre que la parole … communiquer par le ressentit ?

'_T'es folle à lier ma vieille ! Même une camisole de force ne voudra pas de toi alors ressaisit toi !'_, s'insurgea-t-elle mentalement.

Lily s'approcha doucement du garçonnet et posa délicatement sa main dans le dos de son ami, sentant au passage le frissonnement qui le secoua.

« - Rémus, tu trembles … ça va ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète

- … Anxieux…, répondit-il dans un souffle

- Serres ma main ! Je vais rester près de toi … tout va très bien se passer !

- S'ils ont fait une erreur, que ma place n'est pas ici … et qu'ils me renvoient par le premier train …

- Certains pensent que tu as plus ta place ici que moi ! Toi au moins, tu ne risque pas l'assassinat à chaque recoin de couloir !, ironisa-t-elle tout en entrainant lentement Rémus vers la grande salle

- Oui, on dirait que tu gagnes la palme d'or sur ce coup !, concéda-t-il dans un léger sourire

- Dis-donc tu as vu ! On dirait que la salle n'a pas de plafond !, s'exclama-t-elle dans le but de changer de sujet et de détendre l'atmosphère

- C'est un sortilège Lil' ! C'est une reproduction du ciel, c'est écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. », rétorqua sèchement Sévérus qui les avait attendu près de la porte et les suivait grognon, les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude.

'_Monsieur-je-sais-tout the come back !'_

La Grande Salle, comme son nom l'indique, était une vaste pièce aux murs de pierre et aux boiseries néo-gothiques. Son plafond en bois noble, fortifié par des arcs brisées et des croisées d'ogives sculptés harmonieusement, abritait en son cœur une parfaite représentation du ciel brumeux qui se déployait au dehors. En dessous de chaque pilier supportant une arche, se répartissaient une dizaine de gargouilles ailées, toutes différentes les unes des autres, portant à bout de bras d'immenses vasques de cuivre enflammées diffusant une lumière tamisée.

La salle était meublée de quatre interminables tables d'ébènes, d'une trentaine de mètres chacune, habillées de chemins de tables aux armoiries d'une maison, et disposées symétriquement de part et d'autre d'une allée centrale menant à une cinquième table : celle des professeurs. Derrière cette dernière, sur presque toute la surface du mur, se déployait un incommensurable vitrail représentant le blason de Poudlard et sa devise : Drago Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

Le trio, en queue du peloton conduit par Mc Gonagall, s'avança dans l'allée centrale dans l'étrange silence, qui s'était rapidement répandu à l'ouverture de la porte, et signifiait implicitement 'on vous détaille bien les petits nouveaux'. A leur droite, du mur vers l'allée, se trouvait les tables de Gryffondor, où Lily aperçu leur préfète, et Poufsouffle. A leur gauche, dans le même ordre, on apercevait la table des Serpentards, avec le gang des tarés et Morticia-aux-regard-assassin-qui-donne-envie-de-hurler, et celle des Serdaigles.

Lily parcouru rapidement cette dernière table en quête de quelqu'un en particulier : Edward. Lorsqu'elle le repéra enfin, le cœur de la rouquine fit un triple salto derrière ses côtes : il était là, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés, ses prunelles anisées braqués dans le vide et soufflant nonchalamment sur quelques mèches mordorées qui obstruaient sa vue.

'_Il est trop beau ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à Serdaigle !'_

En passant à sa hauteur Edward se redressa, son petit sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres − mettant de nouveau à mal le cœur de Lily − et lui fit un clin d'œil auquel la petite rousse répondit en piquant un fard. Sévérus, toujours derrière Rémus et elle, laissa échapper un bruyant soupir d'exaspération tandis que le Serdaigle articulait silencieusement un « bonne chance, petite reine ».

Resserrant davantage la main d'un Lupin toujours stressé, la rouquine entreprit de se concentrer intensivement sur la pointe de ses chaussures, autant pour éviter de s'étaler tel une godiche devant tous, que pour cacher les rougeurs de ses joues.

Après quelques minutes, l'ensemble des premières années atteignirent le bout de l'allée centrale où le professeur Mc Gonagall les attendait :

« - Bien, veuillez vous placer en arc de cercle autours de l'estrade s'il vous plait ! Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez et vous placerez sur ce tabouret. Je placerais alors le choixpeau magique sur votre tête et vous serez réparti dans votre maison, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix claire et sèche

- Attends ! Sév' … ne me dit pas que c'est un vieux chapeau moisie qui va décider de la maison dans laquelle on sera !, murmura Lily les sourcils froncés

- Si.

- C'est ridicule !

- Non. Par contre ce qui est ridicule c'est qu'il va pousser la chansonnette pour nous l'expliquer ! Tu vas voir : dans 5 minutes tu auras l'impression d'entrer en maternelle ! », commenta Rogue ironiquement.

Le Choixpeau magique, perché sur son tabouret branlant, était fait dans une sorte de croûte de cuir rustique, marronnasse, où part endroits de grossières reprises avaient étés faites par quelqu'un d'absolument pas doué. Sur la partie pointue, se devinait un visage primitif dont la bouche en bec-de-lièvre se mit soudainement à s'animer :

« Il y a deçà mille ans,

De ma jeunesse reluisant

Sur la tête d'un mage perché,

A la fondation d'une communauté,

Aujourd'hui d'illustre renommée,

J'eus le privilège d'assister.

***

Gryffondor le valeureux,

La plaine quitta pour ce haut lieu,

Chevauchant vers un projet ambitieux,

Car éduquer des élèves il était soucieux.

Serdaigle pleine de discernement,

De ses cimes d'où régnait son entendement,

Du même souhait souffrant,

Se rallia à lui prestement.

Dans la forêt de Poufsouffle, ils furent surpris

Par une sombre et tempétueuse nuit.

Avec bonté, un logis elle leur offrit

Et, convaincue, le lendemain avec eux partit.

Malheureusement le chemin les fit otages

D'un hasardeux et sinistre marécage.

Serpentard, retiré dans ces contrés sauvages,

De la mort les sauva en lançant un cordage.

Mon maître, reconnaissant de cette action,

L'invita à rejoindre leur association.

***

Ainsi sous leurs quatre étendards,

Naquit glorieusement Poudlard.

***

D'une vertu privilégiée ils firent leur blason,

Représentatif de le leur propre maison :

Pour Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge

Montrer indubitablement du courage.

La passion de Serdaigle pour l'intellect,

envers les érudits la fit circonspecte.

Poufsouffle, empreint de justice et de loyauté,

A sa maison destina les travailleurs acharnés.

Serpentard préférant roublards et malins,

favorisa ceux qui arrivent toujours à leurs fins.

***

Puis, avant que la mort ne vienne les chercher,

Ils me firent cadeau d'un cerveau particulier

Pour que je puisse apprécier sans erreur

Les qualités présentes au fond des cœurs

Et ainsi répartir avec raison

Les élèves dans leur maison.

***

C'est là un vieux récit poussiéreux

D'un pauvre couvre-chef miséreux.

Mais à l'approche du temps douloureux

De l'ascension d'un tyran désastreux,

Il est de mon devoir de rappeler

Aux acteurs d'une nouvelle épopée,

Que la différence est un bon allié

Et qu'on n'échappe pas à sa destiné.

Sous les ailes du phénix déployées,

Naitra votre illustre communauté.

Bien sûr, la peine vous ne pourrez éviter

Et la mort vous finirez par embrasser

Mais c'est votre Amour inconsidéré

Qui permettra au futur de subsister. »

La chanson achevée, et le silence qui suivit traduisant un temps d'assimilation, un bouillonnement de commentaires s'éleva petit à petit dans la salle parmi élèves et professeurs. Lily jura avoir vu le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, se redresser vigoureusement sur son trône afin d'écouter plus attentivement le dernier couplet. Grand, longiligne, avec de longs cheveux argentés et une longue barbe retenue par une chainette d'or, le mage semblait désormais absorbé dans ses pensées : ses yeux bleus perdus dans le vide, ne luisant plus de leur habituelle espièglerie, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall instaura de nouveau le silence, dans un raclement bruyant de gorge, puis déplia le parchemin qu'elle tenait en main avant d'appeler distinctement le premier nom de sa liste :

« - AVERY Stewart

- … Serpentard !, hurla le choixpeau après quelques instants

- Hum … tu es sûr que tu veux toujours être dans cette maison Sév' ? Il semblerait que beaucoup d'individu infréquentable en fasse partie !, demanda Lily tandis que son regard se posait sur Lucius Malefoy applaudissant le nouveau venu.

- Peu importe la maison … j'espère seulement être avec toi …, admit ce dernier d'une voix tendue que Lily ne lui connaissait pas

- Tant mieux car c'est hors de question que je partage ma salle de bain avec Morticia ! », ironisa-t-elle afin de couper court à se sujet visiblement pesant.

'_Certaines personnes sont en vie rien que parce que c´est illégale de les tuer !'_ pensa Lily en croisant de nouveau le regard noir et acérée de Bellatrix Black qui mit instantanément son trouillomètre à zéro.

« - BLACK Sirius, clama la voix de la sous-directrice

- … Gryffondor !

- Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas Sissi !!! Un deuxième Black chez les lions ça se fête ! », brailla Andromeda de sa table, les bras levés en signe de victoire, sous le pouffement des autres étudiants.

Sirius fit glisser le Choixpeau de sa tête, le posa négligemment en équilibre sur le tabouret branlant et s'avança de son pas fanfaronnant vers la sous directrice :

« - … Professeur Mc Gonagall y'a certainement dû avoir une erreur : c'est impossible que je sois dans la même maison que ma cousine ! Cette fille me prend pour l'impératrice d'Autriche depuis que je suis né : Sissi par ci, Sissi par là …, expliqua-t-il sur ton digne d'une tragédie grecque, l'air faussement affligé et des yeux de chien battu drôlement bien imités.

- Cessez de faire l'idiot Black et allez vous assoir !

- … et en plus elle est préfète ! Sauvez-moi professeur ! , enchérit-il genoux à terre sous le rire amusé de beaucoup

- Fi !, l'avisa Mc Gonagall tout en agitant afin qu'il déguerpisse vers sa table

- Vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience ! », sanglota-t-il en s'éloignant sous l'amusement général.

Sirius rejoignit la table des Gryffondors, qui lui fit une joyeuse ovation, où sa cousine put aisément lui sauter au coup et hurler à plein poumon : « Sissi pour GryGry, Sissi pour GryGry !! ». Le remue-ménage dura un long moment, et les nouveaux appels à l'aide du jeune Black, réussir finalement à arracher un léger sourire amusé à la directrice de leur maison.

« - BONES Edgar, continua cette dernière après que le vacarme eut cessé

- … Serdaigle

- EVANS Lily »

La rouquine sursauta à l'appelle de son nom, le pataquès de Black lui avait fait oublié que sa répartition était proche. Elle inspira un grand coup, pressa légèrement la main de Rémus en signe d'encouragement et s'avança adroitement, comme à son habitude, à travers la masse des premières années. Alors qu'elle commençait à gravir tranquillement l'une des trois marches de l'estrade, afin de rejoindre le malheureux tabouret, elle fut stoppée dans son élan par la rocailleuse voix du Choixpeau :

« - Gryffondor ! »

Tout à coup sceptique en la perfection de son audition, Lily regarda autours d'elle. La réaction des autres élèves lui confirma son entente : tous murmuraient quelques commentaires à son voisin, leurs yeux ronds fixés sur elle – qui devait certainement avoir l'air terriblement surprise et bêtasse. Dans la foule amassé au pied de l'estrade, Lily repéra Potter, les sourcils froncés, qui lui indiquait sa cravate par de petits gestes répétés et insistants.

Obéissante, la rouquine baissa les yeux vers sa tenue qui, désormais, arborait fièrement les couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor.

'_C'est pas possible ! Je DOIS être à Serdaigle pas à Gryffondor ! Y'a eut un bug magique là ! Je demande remboursement … Je ne suis pas d'accord là !!'_, s'insurgea-t-elle

Consciente que la déception et la colère prenait peu à peu consistance en elle, la rouquine essaya de reprendre consistance mais ne put s'empêcher de lâcher, à l'intention du professeur Mc Gonagall :

« - Attendez ! … Il fait un AVC votre chapeau ?, allégua-t-elle d'une voix forte et sarcastique en pointant son index sur le tas de boue parlant

- … Et bien …, la sous directrice lança un bref regard à Dumbledore avant de poursuivre, … il arrive que le choixpeau se décide avec très peu de contact lorsque sa décision est certaine … A ce que je vois, votre uniforme a prit les couleurs de la maison Gryffondor : c'est que vous avez officiellement été répartit. Rejoignez votre table. », esquiva-t-elle avant de dérouler son parchemin pour appeler un autre élève.

Lily descendit la volée de marches au pas de charge : elle était tellement furieuse et déçu qu'elle ne put se résoudre à lancer un regard vers la table des Serdaigles. Pendant un an elle avait tant espéré intégrer la maison des érudits et sa rencontre avec Sheperd l'avait conforté dans cet espoir. En l'espace d'une seconde tout le merveilleux avenir qu'elle avait imaginé s'effondrait.

Sa répartition étrange à Gryffondor ne suscita que de brefs applaudissements auprès de ses condisciples, de toute manière personne n'aurait pu espérer mieux après le passage de Black. La rouquine finit par rejoindre Sirius et s'assit à ses côtés, un long soupir résolu s'échappant du fond de l'âme.

« - C'est quoi ce délire ?, demanda-t-elle à Black qui avait eut le malheur d'essayer un tapotement réconfortant sur son épaule

- Laisse tomber Carottine ! Sérieusement, depuis le temps il a Alzheimer le couvre chef …, plaisanta-t-il

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça : l'arrière-arrière-grand-père Black a eut le même coup !, commenta Andromeda après une courte réflexion

- Super, au mieux ça veut dire que tu finiras acariâtre et rabat-joie, ma mère t'adorera et tu finiras par m'épouser !, surenchérit Sirius en claquant un baiser sec sur la joue d'une Lily ahurit

- Enfin, s'il survit après avoir annoncé à sa mère qu'il est à Gryffondor ! Je suis prête à parier que cette petite peste de Narcissa est en train de lui rédiger une lettre …

- Tu paries combien qu'elle m'envoie une beuglante à la première heure demain ?!

- Tu vas en avoir plus d'une mon pote !, s'exclama la préfète en portant tragiquement sa main à son front, Ma mère m'en a envoyé une centaine lors de ma première année, on a tous cru qu'on allait finir cinglés !

- Vous avez une famille très étrange, vous le savez ? », commenta Lily un sourire aux lèvres

'_Que des chtarbés dans la famille Black !'_

* * *

**Lisys : **

Tu as raison Lily est une caractérielle !! Je ne vais pas faire d'elle un être parfait ! Elle est chiante et agaçante et va prendre un malin plaisir à embêter notre James adoré !! *niak niark*

Les Serpentards sont égaux à eux même et je trouve que j'en ai fait un bon portrait !!

Edward … et bien c'est Edward … le beau Edward quoi ! Dans la vie pas la peine d'essayer de trouver le même : ils sont en rupture de stock !

**xD Mini xD :**

Je vois qu'Edward remporte un franc succès !! Ah … pauvre James il aura du mal à s'imposer face à lui !!

Lorsque Lily se défoule sur ce mur je crois bien qu'elle y met tout son cœur ! (Harry : Alors c'était toi maman ! Je me suis toujours demandé qui avait bien put faire un trou à coup de pompes dans le Poudlard express ?! Et bien, heureusement que ce n'était pas Papa sinon y'aurait pas eut d'histoire ! Lily : J'ai songé plus d'une fois à étriper Potter … heureusement que Sévérus était là ! En fait c'est James qui avait une dette de vie envers Sév' !!!! James : C'est ça, c'est ça … merci Servilus Sév : J'aurais mieux fait de me péter la jambe, ça m'aurait rendu plus heureux !)

Quant au courage de Sévérus, je pense qu'il n'est plus à démontrer : braver Voldemort ainsi en devenant un agent double demande à mon avis pas mal de courage. Mais tu as raison Mini il est bien trop fier pour l'admettre !

Lestrange et Bellatrix sont les deux mangemorts que je craints le plus : deux vrai fanatiques sadiques ! Y'a qu'a voir ce qu'ils ont fait subir aux Londubats !!!! *pourries* Je me demande s'ils peuvent vraiment s'aimer tous les deux … peuvent-ils vraiment savoir ce que c'est d'aimer ??

Androméda va revenir quelques fois ! J'aime bien ce perso car elle est véritablement la cousine de Sirius et finalement le seule membre de sa famille dont il soit proche (en tout cas dans cette fic) ! En tout cas j'aime bien écrire des dialogues décousus entre les deux Black de GryGry !!! ^^

Buck' est le meilleur ami d'Edward et je peux vous dire qu'il est fol amoureux de Viridian !!! Enfin je dois avouer qu'il a tendance à être évincé par la présence d'Edward !! C'est la vie !

Vérity !!! Ah la sale petite peste de Serdaigle !!! En voilà une qui n'en aura jamais rien à faire de Potter et Black! Elle ne vit que pour Edward qui, malheureusement pour elle, n'en a strictement rien à faire d'elle !!! En tout cas elle va bien ennuyer notre Lily nationale … ou est-ce Lily qui va bien l'ennuyer ???

**Molly Stevenson**** :**

Et oui on ne choisit pas toujours son surnom !!!! *super roitelet power* lol ^^

Dans ce chap Ed apparait un peu mais il nous manque déjà ! (Pauvre Sévérus il n'a pas finit de souffler !!)

**silvermirror lily**** :**

Tu me manques !!!! Vivement la fin des partiels !!!!! T____T

Edward est toujours *miam miam* dommage pour Vérity !! En effet cette dernière a eut énormément de chance que Lily ne lui saute pas à la gorge !!! Mais ce n'est que partie remise … et ce sera encore dommage pour Vérity !!!

En effet Sévérus a dû prendre beaucoup sur lui pour laisser sa Lily au bellâtre et rejoindre Rémus avec les deux bouffons ! Le fait qu'il l'ait fait montre à quel point il aime notre rouquine … Par contre je peux vous dire que de tous les Maraudeurs c'est Rémus qu'il haït/haïra le plus ! Vous l'apprendrez au prochain chapitre mais, lorsqu'il a rejoint le compartiment 33, Sévérus a apprit quelque chose qui lui fera détester Rémus Lupin jusqu'à la fin de sa vie (d'ailleurs ne se vengera-t-il pas un peu en dévoilant sa lycanthropie quelques années plus tard ??!). Et on sait tous que l'effet boule de neige à haïr Mumus c'est qu'on se fout un Black à dos ^^

**Lily - Lily - Lily**** :**

Bienvenue et contente que la fic te plaise !! La randonné a été … hum … spéciale … genre de souvenirs qu'on se fait à vie ^^ mais je me suis bien amusée !! Dommage que la grippe A m'ait tenue compagnie un petit bout de temps U_U j'aurais put continuer ma fic plus tôt

**Morgana Serpentard :**

Lily est géniale, j'adore sa vision sarcastique !! C'est vraiment le genre de fille a fouttre en pétard un arrogant prétentieux aux chevilles enflées tel que Potter !! L'amour vache va être très vache entre eux deux ! Mais ils seront tellement mignons !!

Quand j'ai lu le livre de JKR, le perso de Bellatrix c'était exactement la tronche de Morticia Adams dans la série ! Ce surnom lui va tellement bien !

**Lyil**** :**

Bienvenue !!! ^^

Ton vœu est exaucé !! *sentiment d'être la fée bleue de Pinocchio*

Vu la longueur du chapitre ça faisait pas mal de temps que j'avais commencé, puis y'a eut la reprise des cours, j'ai été malade, les fêtes de fin d'année … c'est fou comme le temps passe vite ?! Mais où part ma vie ? (Lily : Tu m'en diras tant ! A ton âge j'étais morte et enterrée et mon fils était maltraité par mon horrible sœur ! James : idem Sirius : Moi je venais d'entrer en cohabitation avec des Détracqueurs ! Des bestioles très perverses en y repensant : ils voulaient tout le temps m'embrasser !! Acetyl : Hum … j'adore ma vie !)


End file.
